


It feels more like a memory

by FandomTrash_ForLife



Series: Several Feet Ahead Of Me [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/F, F/M, I'm not sorry, Like 5 deaths in chapter one, M/M, More tags later, gay everywhere, its one of those, there is some genderbended characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash_ForLife/pseuds/FandomTrash_ForLife
Summary: Okay so imagine this, one of your classic reincarnation Au, but very fucking different.Firstly a lot of genders are switched, such as, Eliza, John, Alex,Secondly, fucking add some foster kid Alex because we all need are daily amount of angst.Then have only, Burr, Laurens, Jefferson, and Peggy realize they are reincarnates at first,don't forget the deathsHave Alex the last to know.Add  some quality lamsDon’t forget to add fucking Alex the coffee addictAlso have them all be in a local theater version of Hamilton  that triggers Alex into a mental breakdownAdd alll the angst.summary brought to you by Jazzy





	1. I imagine nameless faces

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic created by me and my little sister jazzy with editing help from our U.K friend Kidgey <3  
> its very angsty so be prepared
> 
> buckle up kiddos, make sure you have lots of tissues and ice cream, Y'all gonna cry - Jazzy  
>    
> because the end notes aint working  
> =====================================================================  
> Y'all gonna need these translations.
> 
> Hija, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Daughter, what's wrong? You're good?  
> No, no hay más muertes, mami, haz que se vayo, por favor!-No, no more deaths, Mommy, make it go away, please!  
> No te preocupes, hija, estoy aquí. Siempre te protegeré-Do not worry, daughter, I'm here. I will always protect you  
> Voy a salir por un tiempo, ¿está bien? Cuando regrese, tal vez puedas enseñarme algo del inglés que has aprendido.-I'm going out for a while, okay? When I get back, maybe you can teach me some of the English you've learned.  
> Adiós mamá, ¡te amo!-Goodbye mom, I love you!  
> Te amo más, ‘lexa-I love you more, 'lexa  
> ¡¡MAMÁ!! Mami, prometiste que no habría más muerte... prometiste que no me dejarías... prometiste...-MOM!! Mommy, you promised that there would be no more death ... you promised that you would not leave me ... you promised ...  
> Nous allons vous voir dans un peu, d’accord, Alex?-We'll see you in a bit, okay, Alex?  
> ¿Estamos allí, Sra. Reys?-Are we there, Mrs. Reys?  
> Sí, tomaré su equipaje, ¿Sabe qué terminal es?-Yes, I will take your luggage, do you know what terminal it is?  
> Te veré allí, Alex-I'll see you there, Alex
> 
>  
> 
> next chapter is more hilarious and light hearted, Peggy and John are introduced there.

‘One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Number ten, paces fire!’ It was almost like a chorus in his head. ‘I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory’. Death was becoming too real for him now; he didn't want to die, not like this, at least. ‘Laurens leads a soldier's chorus on the other side’.  _ Laurens _ . He could have shed a tear; he probably did. ‘Eliza’. She could probably do without him: he didn't deserve her, after all, after what he did.  _ He didn't deserve Laurens either _ . He was probably crying now. ‘Raise a glass to freedom’. Slowly but surely... ‘he aims his pistol at the sky!’ 

 

“ _ WAIT _ !” 

 

‘Right between the ribs’, was his immediate thought as gravity took its course and he fell to the ground. Everything after that was more or less a blur, he didn't remember much, just the occasional shout of his name from someone trying to keep him conscious. Honestly, death didn't feel that bad. If he was going to die, at least he did it with a bang. He doesn't remember when he finally felt himself slipping out of the world, but when he did, he saw the one face he hadn't seen in years. Then everything went black.

 

_ The Caribbean island of Haiti; July 12th, 2005 _

 

“ Hija, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?”

 

7 year-old Alexia didn't remember when she woke up, just that when she did she was screaming. “No, no hay más muertes, mami, haz que se vayo, por favor!” The small girl was letting out choked sobs as her mother rubbed her back.

 

“No te preocupes, hija, estoy aquí. Siempre te protegeré,” her mother's voice was soft and sweet. Too bad that promise was going to be broken soon.

 

_ February 13th, 2007 _

 

About two years after the first of Alexia’s nightmares, she began learning English. Of course, most people either spoke Spanish or French in Haiti - and she already knew both - but she decided learning different languages would be good for her. “Rojo, red. Red, rojo,” Alexia repeated this mantra for a few minutes before moving onto the next color.

 

Her mother was working in the kitchen. They weren’t poor, although their house wasn’t big either... but it was home. Her mother, Rosa, had made her way over to Alexia sometime between her mantras. Rosa pat her daughter on the head with a smile. “Voy a salir por un tiempo, ¿está bien? Cuando regrese, tal vez puedas enseñarme algo del inglés que has aprendido.”

 

Alexia’s eyes widened and sparkled at her mother's declaration. She shot up and gave her mother a hug. “Adiós mamá, ¡te amo!”

 

Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead. “Te amo más, ‘lexa,” Alexia’s mother gave her one last smile before heading out the door.

 

Not even 5 minutes later, a gunshot was heard from outside. Alexia shot up from where she sat on the ground. She knew she shouldn't have gone outside, that she should've waited till the neighbor, tía Carmen, came to tell her. But her mama had only just left, and she wanted to make sure her mama was alright. That's all she wanted.

 

“MAMA!” Alexia called for her mother; she just began to search nearby. She didn't have to search far. Alexias scream could've been heard from far and wide. “¡¡MAMÁ!! Mami, prometiste que no habría más muerte... prometiste que no me dejarías... prometiste...” Alexia was pried from her mother's dead body only hours later. She was put into the foster care system only weeks later.

 

**Alexia** _ (Alexander) _ **Heartly** _ (Hamilton) _ **was 8 ½** _ (12) _ **when her** _ (his) _ **mother died.**

 

_ October 15th, 2007 _

 

Alexia was sitting in the back of a car. It belonged to a family named the Holsters, who were her foster family of 4 months. She liked them a lot: they mostly spoke French and a little bit of English, which they were happy to teach her. Once a month they would take her up to see her mother's grave. They would drop her off so she could have her privacy and pick her back up 20 minutes later. Oh, if only they stayed with her. 

 

“Nous allons vous voir dans un peu, d’accord,  Alex?” Maria, her foster mother, asked her sweetly. 

 

“Oui, maman. Love you,” the small girl replied, trying out the phrase in English. 

 

Maria smiled at her foster daughter as she drove off the large hill. Alexia found her mother's grave and, as usual, sat next to it, casually having a one sided conversation, showing off the English that would have made her mother proud. 

 

That's when everything went to shit.

 

The sirens were heard first, but, sadly, it was already too late. Alexia stood up from her spot to see what was going on, when she suddenly saw the cause of panic below: a _hurricane._

 

Alexia didn't know why, but she felt like this had happened before, on a different island, in a different time. And that just made her panic more. She ended up curling up behind one of the gravestones, weeping in her fear. She was found a day or so later, in the same position up on the hill. She was one of the 30 survivors of that hurricane.

 

Her foster family wasn't on that list. She had lost her family for the second( _ fifth _ ) time in her lifetime( _ s _ ).

 

**Alexia** _ (Alexander) _ **Heartly** _ (Hamilton) _ **was 9** _ (15) _ **when her** _ (his) _ **home island of Haiti** _ (Nevis) _ **in the Caribbean was destroyed by a hurricane.**

 

_ June 27th, 2009 _

Alexia has been in and out of foster homes. This marked number 20 in the past two years since the hurricane. She's been in and out of several islands and countries, no one knowing what to do with her. Since then, she has been diagnosed with PTSD; the first few homes immediately threw her out after learning this, since they didn't want to deal with a  _ problematic  _ child. Really, they didn’t want to deal with her sleeping problems. There were a few homes that would’ve kept her, if their dumbass children didn’t mistake her medication for drugs.

 

Foster home after foster home came and went, and she honestly didn’t care for any of them. She is a human disaster. Whenever she's involved, things go wrong. Whenever someone loves her, they die. Her father when she was born, her mother, and her very first foster family. God, she was a terrible person. She didn’t deserve anyone. 

 

Alexia sat in the back of a blue truck as the social worker, Ms. Reys, drove her to the Brazil airport. Usually her foster homes would be in South America, and sometimes the Caribbean, however, this time, she was being sent to a George and Martha Whells in Virginia, up in the United States. Alexia must’ve fallen asleep for she woke to Ms. Reys shaking her awake.

 

“¿Estamos allí, Sra. Reys?”  Alexia asked, rubbing her sleep ridden eyes.

 

Ms. Reys smiled at her. “Sí, tomaré su equipaje. ¿Sabe qué terminal es?” Alexia nodded her head and started to unbuckle her seatbelt. “Te veré allí, Alex.” 

 

Alexia stumbled out of the car sleepily. After getting her bearings, she walked into the airport, her passport in the pocket of her dark blue and red coat. It made her feel like she was from the revolutionary period, gave her a sense of nostalgia, and made her feel comfortable. Rubbing her eyes once more, Alexia looked around for the terminal she was supposed to get on the plane at.  She checked her ticket once again before, hopefully, heading in the right direction.

 

The next hour before takeoff was a blur. She remembered Ms. Reys seeing her off, loading onto the plane and sitting down. She didn’t remember the plane ride, since she was asleep most of the time. She didn’t even remember getting off the plane, but there she was 6 hours later, standing in an airport looking for the cafe where Ms. Reys said she was supposed to meet up with the guy escorting her to the Whells residence.

 

The cafe was called Cafe de Pari; she supposed it was very cliche. In front of the cafe there was a young man, maybe 14, with dark hair and skin, that kept looking around. She approached him cautiously, the boy now looking at his phone. Hopefully, she didn’t mess this up. 

 

“Pardon me, but are you Erin Burrns, sir?” The guy seemed to stiffen and panic started to form in her chest, did she get the wrong man? Or was her english hard to understand?

 

Eventually, the guy spoke up, not looking up from his phone, although his voice sounded... curious? “That depends? Whos asking?”

 

Alexia was relieved; she got the right guy after all. “Oh! Well sure, sir. I'm Alexia Heartley, and I have been looking for you.”

 

The guy, Erin, chuckled and said something under his breath. She could've sworn he said something along the lines of ‘250 years and you still havent changed’, but she didn’t comment on it. 

 

“So you're the Whells’ new foster kid, huh?” He didn’t say it harshly, it had an affectionate tone to it. Alexia nodded, a bright smile on her face. “Mom- Mrs. Whells is waiting outside in the car,” Erin almost seemed to become her older brother, just in those first few minutes of knowing her, although she guessed he was their second foster kid.

 

Erin kindly took Alexia’s hand and led her out, seeing as she was rather small. It didn’t take long to arrive outside the airport, after collecting her luggage, of course. A minivan was waiting for the two of them. Erin went to put her bags in the back, and Alexia caught a glimpse of Mrs. Whells in the front seat. She looked maybe about 38 with dark hair and tan skin; she also looked like a kind women. Martha had kindly introduced herself, as both Alexia and Erin went to sit in the backseat. They all had a pleasant conversation on the way to the Whells’ house. 

 

When they pulled up in the driveway, in the yard next door there was a boy, maybe 13, standing there, giving both Erin and Alexia dirty looks as they unloaded her luggage.

 

“So the Whells have taken in another runt, I see,” the boy mocked the two. Alexia felt really uncomfortable at his comment.

 

“How about you lay the hell off, Thomass, and mind your own business,” Erin bit back at him, taking one of Alexia’s suitcases and ushering her inside. “Don’t mind Thomas. He’s an ass to everyone,” Erin told her as he brought her to her room.

 

He left a few minutes later, after helping her get things the way she liked it. ‘Next time I see Thomas, I’ll give him a piece of my mind,’ Alexia thought as she put her stuff away, collapsing on the bed only moments later.

  
**Alexia** _ (Alexander) _ **Heartley** _ (Hamilton) _ **was 10¾** _ (19) _ **when she** _ (he) _ **met Erin** _ (Aaron) _ **Burrns** _ (Burr) _ **. It was a key event that changed her** _ (his) _ **life**


	2. And Peggy (is a menace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 kids were in the living room trying to pick a movie. “Lilo And Stitch is a classic disney movie, i shall not be slandered with A Bugs Life” Jane argued with Erin tapping her hand against the wall.
> 
> “You just have no taste” Erin shook his head and looked at Alex “which one is superior?”
> 
> Alex shrugged “ i dunno, i haven’t seen any movies by Disney or Pixar”
> 
>  
> 
> i cant give too much away Y'all ;) -Jazzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot less heavy. majority is Peggy being Peggy and a whole lot o gay. there is no angst - jazzy

_ July 27, 2009; half an hour before Alexia’s arrival. _

  
  


_ The Reincarnation squad _

[2 people are online]

 

**PegMeDaddy** \- Burr

**18thcenGay** \- Burr

**PegMeDaddy** \- Burr

**18thcenGay** \- Burr

**PegMeDaddy** \- Burr

**18thcenGay** \- Burrs

**PegMeDaddy** \- Burn

**18thcenGay** \- Burrn

**PegMeDaddy** \- DADDY

**18thcenGay** \- PEGGY N O

**PegMeDaddy** \- PEGGY Y E S

**18thcenGay** \- YOU'RE A CHILD

**PegMeDaddy** \- WE’RE BOTH 11

**18thcenGay** \-  fuck

**BurrnIt** \- Laurens language.

**18thcenGay** \- WHY IS IT THAT SUMMONS YOU

**PegMeDaddy** \- Burr’s one purpose in life is to censor just you Jane

**18thcenGay** \- I feel attacked

**PegMeDaddy** \- Good

**BurrnIt** \- What did you guys need I’m busy.

**18thcenGay** \- with what?

**PegMeDaddy** \- doesn't ur foster sister arrive in like half an hour

**BurrnIt** \- It's creepy how in sync you both are.

**18thcenGay** \- it’s because we’re women 

**PegMeDaddy** \- I’m a more experienced women than Jane, she’s my apprentice.

**18thcenGay** \- Peggy is the women god, 

**PegMeDaddy** \- truly, womening is great

**18thcenGay** \- womening is better than being a man, you should try it sometime burr, 

**BurrnIt** \- I- changing topic, yes, but I’m being a productive person and waiting ahead of time.

**18thcenGay** \- if being productive includes you drinking a complicated latte from Starbucks and eating a biscotti, I don’t know what you count as not being productive

**BurrnIt** -...........

**BurrnIt** \- I like the taste.

**18thcenGay** \- waIT ARE YOU ACTUALLY 

**PegMeDaddy** \- oH MY GOD I'M CHOKING, BURR IS A WHITE GIRL

**18thcenGay** \- I was just joking, THEN HE EXPOSES HIMSELF, 

**BurrnIt** \- I need new friends.

**18thcenGay** \- honestly you just keep exposing yourself 

**PegMeDaddy** \- burr you do this to yourself

**PegMeDaddy** \- back on topic, can we meet her when she arrives?

**18thcenGay** \- is she hot?

**PegMeDaddy** \- Jane cool your gay

**PegMeDaddy** \- but is she hot?

**BurrnIt** \- W h y 

**BurrnIt** \- why are you like this???

**18thcenGay** \- it’s in the package deal

**PegMeDaddy** \- you get me you get Jane, 

**18thcenGay** \- Peggy is my platonic wife 

**PegMeDaddy** \- if only we were friends back in the 1700s 

**BurrnIt** \- God that would’ve been terrible.

**PegMeDaddy** \- we would’ve terrorized you senseless 

**18thcenGay** \- or like actually have gotten platonically married

**BurrnIt** \- Laurens and Hamilton already did that enough.

**18thcenGay** \- you bitch, 

**PegMeDaddy** \- Oof burr you broke the rules. You mentioned Hamilton.

**18thcenGay** \- you owe me 20 bucks and a fight 

**BurrnIt** \- Jesus.

**PegMeDaddy** \- Jesus ain’t have anything to do with your sins

**BurrnIt** \- why couldn’t anyone else Remember, hell I’d be okay with Jefferson and Hamilton, you two are worse than they could ever be.

**18thcenGay** \- because you love us

**PegMeDaddy** \- and fate hates you

**BurrnIt** \- Jesus. You two are

 

Erin looked up from his phone at hearing a voice, attached to the face of a girl about 10 or 11, with dark hair and bright eyes. She seemed very familiar. “Pardon me, but are you Erin Burrns, sir?” Erin tensed.

 

**_Hamilton._ **

 

_ The reincarnation squad  _

 

**18thcenGay** \- Burr?

**PegMeDaddy** \- A a ron?

**18thcenGay** \- Burrns?

**PegMeDaddy** \- dude this ain’t funny

**18thcenGay** \- Erin???

**PegMeDaddy** \- holy fuck burrns died, JANE LET'S GO SAVE HIS HOT FOSTER SISTER

**18thcenGay** \- calm down his phone probably died or something 

**PegMeDaddy** \- Jane it’s been like five minutes and I’m getting a little scared

**18thcenGay** \- I would make a joke about you caring for Burrns but honestly I am too

**BurrnIt** \- I found him

**PegMeDaddy** \- ERIN YOURE NOT DEAD

**18thcenGay** \- waIT found who?

**BurrnIt** \- Hamilton 

**18thcenGay** \- buRRNS ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS 

**PegMeDaddy** \- WAIT WAIT HOLD SATAN, 

**18thcenGay** \- BURRNS I SWEAR IF YOUR MESSING WITH US

**PegMeDaddy** \- you can't just tell us that and leave 

**18thcenGay** \- yOU FUCKER BETTER EITHER BE DEAD OR HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT ANSWERING ME

**PegMeDaddy** \- Burrns this is Jane's dead gay lover your talking about, you better not be joking 

**18thcenGay** \- peGGY

 

_ July 27 2009; 5 hours after Alexias arrival _

 

Alexia had been pretty surprised about how caring the Whells (and Erin) seemed. Erin had helped her find a spot in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom that they shared for her PTSD medication. Martha had asked her what color she liked and they went to the store to pick out bedsheets and other knick-knacks to personalize her room after she unpacked. When Mr. Whells, George, as he asked her to call him, arrived home, he presented her with a phone: an iPhone 3G, she was told. She was told the phone had Erin, Martha, and George’s numbers already put in it. George told her that the phone was for if she ever got separated from any of them, emergencies and for when she got friends.

 

She was honestly happy today went the way it did. Martha told her they were going to get her new clothes soon, which she was ecstatic about, and had suggested Erin invite some of his friends over for dinner, seeing as they were Alexia’s age as well. Erin had responded with, “I’ve already told them Alexia was coming today, so they’ll probably want to meet her”. 

 

Alexia was more than a little nervous, seeing as she hadn’t even been here a day and people already wanted to meet her. They would be here soon. God, she should probably dress okay-ish.

 

_ 3 hours after Alexias arrival  _

 

_ The reincarnation squad  _

 

**18thcenGay** \- BURRNS YOU HOE ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE

**PegMeDaddy** \- Ooh you guys should have a duel, I’ll bring the guns 

**18thcenGay** \- Peggy this is the 21st century

**18thcenGay** \- but like nerf guns right?

**PegMeDaddy** \- yeah sure “nerf” guns 

**18thcenGay** \- peGGY DONT ACTUALLY BRING GUNS, 

**PegMeDaddy** \- awww you're no fun,

**PegMeDaddy** \- but we’re definitely going to walk down to Burrns house to beat him up right?

**18thcenGay** \- absolutely 

**PegMeDaddy** \- he has disgraced the name of Jane, by saying her dead gay lover has returned 

**18thcenGay** \- peGGY sToP

**PegMeDaddy** \- am I wrong?

**18thcenGay** \- .......fuck your right……

**BurrnIt** \- I walked into my death being planned, y’all are great friends.

**18thcenGay** \- buRRNS YOU OWE ME SEVERAL EXPLANATIONS 

**PegMeDaddy** \- Erin has summoned angry Jane Larsson, death is intimate

**BurrnIt** \- Oh yeah, so, Laurens congratulations you finally get a girlfriend?

**18thcenGay** \- I- wat?

**PegMeDaddy** \- damn, group mom 14 year old Erin Burrns trying to set his 11 year old gay daughter up with someone already

**BurrnIt** \- Peggy be quiet.

**PegMeDaddy** \- Fuck you

**BurrnIt** \- Also Martha wants you two to come over for dinner to meet my foster sister.

**18thcenGay** \- burr what the fuck? What does this have to do with you apparently seeing Alex?

**BurrnIt** \- just come for dinner, I’ll explain it there

**PegMeDaddy** \- very vague, why do I have a feeling he’s going to murder us in the basement

**18thcenGay** \- I’m down for death

**PegMeDaddy** \- honestly same

**BurrnIt** \- Jesus you children have issues.

**18thcenGay** \- also, is your foster sister hot or not? We need to know 

**BurrnIt** \- Laurens, calm your gay. 

**PegMeDaddy** \- FITE ME

 

_ July 27 2009; a few minutes before the girls’ arrival _

 

Alexia finally decided not to put too much thought into her clothes; she never really did anyway. For now, she sat on her bed, reading a book the Whells had on their bookshelf. She had probably gotten at least halfway through with it in the past 30 minutes. Since her mother's death, she had gotten more mature mentally. Of course, she still acted like a child every now and then, but really she felt years older.

 

Soon, the doorbell rang, and then came Martha’s voice, “Erin! The girls are here! Alexia, dear! Come meet them!”

 

Alexia launched herself off the bed and almost fell into her dresser, quickly grabbing her revolutionary jacket and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. Some strands fell in her face as she ran down the stairs. Erin still hadn't come down.

 

There were two girls around her age standing in the doorway. The one on the right, who seemed to be taller than the other by a few inches, was dark-skinned and had curly black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow blazer and some jeans. The shorter one, around Alexia’s height, was wearing a knee length cardigan that was navy blue, and her hair was tied up in a similar fashion to Alexia’s. Her hair was brown and curly, her skin was an olive color, and her face… her face was lined with freckles, and Alexia had to admire her beautiful eyes.

 

‘ _ She's beautiful. Damn _ .’ Alexia shook off the thought, deciding she was too young to be questioning her sexuality. Alexia cleared her throat and called, “Hi!” 

 

It got the attention of the other two girls. Then there was the awkward silence. Martha had left at some point, Alexia thiught she said something about being in the kitchen, but she was really just focusing on the two girls who were staring at her. At some point Yellow leaned over to Freckles and whispered something before gently pushing past Alexia and heading up the stairs, yelling, “BURRNS, YOU HOE, I NEED EXPLANATIONS!” 

 

Alexia stared after the other girl, slightly confused. When she turned back around, Freckles was standing in front of her. The other girl smiled softly at her and extended her hand out to Alexia. “I’m Jane Larsson. I’m sorry for Peggy, Burrns owes her money,” Freckle- Jane told Alexia with a wide, genuine smile. 

 

Alexia shook her hand. “Alexia Heartly, call me Alex. There's more than a million things I haven't done yet, so just you wait!” Alexia probably sounded very ambitious, although everything she said was utter truth.

 

Jane’s eyes lit up, which honestly melted Alexia’s poor, 10 year-old, sexually confused heart, and giggled. “Alex... that name just seems fitting, honestly. You seem so energetic.”   Jane smiled, and Alex could’ve screeched in happiness.

 

“I think it’s all the coffee I’ve consumed in my lifetime,” Alex smiled. 

 

Jane tried to hold back her laughter, her eyes laughing for her. “Oh. My. God. You’re actually serious. You're like, 10!”

 

Alex smirked. “Your point?”

 

“Do you even get sleep?” Jane asked, her voice still playful, but now with a hint of concern. ‘Still the same old Alex,’ she thought.

 

Alex stared Jane right in the eyes with the most serious expression on her face, “I don’t understand the definition of sleep.” Both girls broke out in laughter a few moments later. 

 

“Oh my god, Alex you need sleep,” Jane supplied during her fit of laughter, gently shoving Alex. Alex’s eyes gleamed with mischief.

 

“Sleep is for the weak.” 

 

“I could probably take you on if that’s your opinion.”

 

“You'd have to catch me first, Jane,” Alex smirked and giggled, running up the stairs. Jane started giggling and stood up to chase after the smaller girl.

 

“I sure will Alex!” the way both girls acted it was as if they have been friends for years instead of two who just met. Both girls had began wrestling on Alexi’s floor when the door shot open to Peggy holding a nerf gun in her hands with a smug expression on her face. Both girls stopped and alex sat up. “Wheres Erin?” Peggy’s grin somehow widened and that scared Alex, along with the words Peggy said not to long after that.

 

“You better skedaddle kiddos” both Alex and Jane imiediatly shot up and ran past peggy dodging her and ran down the stairs, Peggy followed them soon after screaming like Tarzan. All three of the girls played for a few more hours, Peggy towing the gun around. Eventually they found Erin tied up in the closet, who eventually started lecturing them about Peggy’s actions, which led them to barricading themselves in the bathroom. There was a lot of giggling. Eventually they all went to dinner, the four children mostly talking to themselves. After dinner Peggy had left, she had a family thing in the morning, But Martha had asked Jane if she wanted to stay, which the girl had responded too with a yes. Jane had talked to Erin earlier about the  _ hamilton  _ situation, but they didn’t know much more from what both already knew. The 3 kids were in the living room trying to pick a movie. “Lilo And Stitch is a classic disney movie, i shall not be slandered with A Bugs Life” Jane argued with Erin tapping her hand against the wall.

 

“You just have no taste” Erin shook his head and looked at Alex “which one is superior?”

 

Alex shrugged “ i dunno, i haven’t seen any movies by Disney or Pixar”

 

Jane fake surprised gasped “What! Did you not have a childhood?” 

 

Erin shot Jane a glare and Alex shrugged again “Poor and terrible childhood” Jane flinched and felt bad.

 

“Sorry Alex”

 

“Nah its fine”

 

“I’ll point out your both still children. Anyway, we need to educate her Laur- Larsson, in the beauty of animated films” Erin winced as he fastly corrected himself. 

 

“Operation Disney Marathon is a go” 

 

“Oh my god, you're both going to make me watch these movies aren’t you?” Alex asked with a laugh. Erin and jane shared a look and turned back to Alex. 

 

“Yes” they said at the same time.

 

They ended up getting through 5 movies before they all passed out, Alex and Jane were practically laying on top of each other on the couch, limbs everywhere. Erin had taken the floor and layed in an awkward position with his hand behind his back. In the morning both girls giggled at their predicament, most likely both blushing. They spent the majority of the morning hanging out before Jane went home. Both girls traded numbers.

 

_ August 9th, 2007; a week before Alex’s eleventh _

 

_ ‘A young man about 27 years old stood with his back faced away, ‘you could’ve saved me Alexander’ a shiver went up her spine ‘but you didn’t care did you’ a voice that wasn’t hers spoke. ‘Of course i cared! I Love you’ the man in front of her slowly turned around. The man was strikingly familiar down to his freckles. Like Jane. Except there was a bullet wound in his chest ‘Then why didn’t you save me!’  there was a loud bang, a scream ‘Laurens!’ _

 

Alex woke up screaming, the third time that week, she hugged her legs to her chest and started crying. Erin came in the room a few minutes later with martha and george, both whom stayed in the doorway. Erin repositioned alex so she was sitting on his lap, he was gently rubbing her back and whispering softly. “Its alright Alex, it’s just a dream” no matter how many times he said it Alex’s tears kept coming. The Man looked too real and familiar to just be a dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooo i might've lied, due to the tiny bit of angst at le last paragraphs. and sadly i cant Guarantee the next chapter being any lighter than this one. so i'ma give y'all a treat and post some notes bellow that we made while writing it. PS the beginning of the notes is from last chapter. FTFL is fandom trash, and the beautiful Kidgey is our editor- jazzy
> 
> ====================================================================  
> Kidgey- All of the tears  
> Also laughter because THOMASS
> 
> Jazzy-Like keep it as Thomass lmao 
> 
> FTFL-Thomass is my greatest achievement 
> 
> =====================================================================
> 
> Jazzy- Can we address that you made burr the emo child on his phone, that was beautiful.
> 
> =====================================================================
> 
> FTFL- P E G M E D A D D Y. C H O K I N G
> 
> Jazzy- I am Peggy 
> 
> =====================================================================
> 
> Jazzy- Small note they all got iPhone's specifically iPhone 3g, I did research and there were iPhone's in 2009
> 
> FTFL- Can burr have a Nokia or a Samsung i8910
> 
> Jazzy- DYING
> 
> ====================================================================
> 
> Kidgey- Forget the heartbreak, I'm going to die over the freaking texts  
> MY FUCKIN SIDES  
> “Laurens, calm your gay” - BUT SHE'S ALL GAY, ERIN, SHE CAN'T
> 
> Jazzy- YOU CABT CALM LE GAY ERIN
> 
> FTFL- Why is it I see the both of you as Peggy
> 
> Kidgey- Because we are  
> Jazzy- Obviously, we are both reincarnated peggy, just her soul split in half  
> Kidgey- If we ever met in real life, we would just fuse into Peggy  
> Jazzy- A giant Peggy  
> Kidgey- It would be beautiful  
> Jazzy- Then we could bring all the nerf guns to duels  
> Kidgey- So no one would die  
> Jazzy -Except burrns  
> Kidgey- He's gonna Burrn in hell  
> Jazzy- While Peggy rules over it in her flaming throne  
> Kidgey- ...I'm gonna have weird dreams, aren't I?  
> FTFL- I had one where my friend evolved into corans mustache and my friend broke out of a prison in high heels and a dress  
> Kidgey- And on that note, I'm gonna sleep  
> Jazzy-pfffffffftt  
> Kidgey- Here's to weird dreams  
> Jazzy- TO WEIRD DREAMS!!!!
> 
> =====================================================================  
> Jazzy- ANNOUNCEMENT, WE GOT PEOPLE THAT LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER ON AO3 WOOOO
> 
> FTFL- I had the best idea, at my wedding, since I’m bigender, I want to be called the Broom
> 
> Jazzy- I'M CHOKING THAT WAS SO RANDOM


	3. More of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t was a damp morning, and a chance of rain was hanging in the air. Alexia could feel a metallic item in her hand. A gun. If alexia was in control she would’ve dropped it, she had never liked guns, from her mother's death to a small nagging feeling telling her guns were bad. But however, she wasn't. Alexia could taste her fearfulness on her tongue, hear herself moving, the crinkle of the dirt under her shoes, count ten steps, feel her arm raise up to the sky as she turned around, Smell the metallic scent of blood coming from the wound in between her ribs, See the faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazzy’s note ; WERE BACK BITCHES, i know like 3 weeks isnt long but like shit went down and pepole got in trouble sooooo were probably going to focus on this story for the time being. ALSO THERE IS A REASON THAT THE CHAPTER STARTS IN 2010, there will be really big flashbacks to 2009 here to explain some things that will occur in this chapter. but after this chapter it wont jump around so much, hopefully

_Saturday August 17th, 2010._

“Wait, so this movie is about a bee falling in love with a human women?” Alex asked trying to clarify

 

“Yes”

 

“Peggy what the fuck? Why are we watching this then??”

 

“Because your reaction is hilarious”

 

“Jane!”

  


_August 18th 2010; 2 Am._

_‘ it was a damp morning, and a chance of rain was hanging in the air. Alexia could feel a metallic item in her hand._ **_A gun_ ** _. If alexia was in control she would’ve dropped it, she had never liked guns, from her mother's death to a small nagging feeling telling her guns were bad. But however, she wasn't. Alexia could taste her fearfulness on her tongue, hear herself moving, the crinkle of the dirt under her shoes, count ten steps, feel her arm raise up to the sky as she turned around, Smell the metallic scent of blood coming from the wound in between her ribs, See the faces. It started as people she didn’t know some looked achingly familiar, but she couldn’t place a name. Then the faces became clearer. Her first foster family dead. The disapproving of the other foster familys._

 

_Her breath sped up and she turned around to get away from the memories. However she was came to face with three bodies, the first one, her mother right after the gunshot, wound still fresh pouring blood. Peggy lay a few feet away, Alexia felt like puking and screaming, In the center of Peggy's head was the blade of a Tomahawk, her head almost cut open entirely, the only thing identifying it as Peggy being the blood stained Yellow blazer. Alexia was shaking, probably crying. The next figure was hanging from a rope, one that didn't seemed attached to a ceiling. The body was covered in blood, the face mangled, Alexia knew it was Erin, she was hurting so bad, they didn’t deserve this._

 

_There was a familiar light voice from behind “Lexi!”. Alexia knew who it was as soon as she turned around, her face lit up for a few seconds, before realizing that Janes freckled face was covered with specks of blood, her usual bright eyes dulling. Janes entire chest was covered with blood, a visible bullet wound seen. Alexia definitely muffled a scream and a sob with her hand covering her mouth. Then Jane’s form flickered, from her to a man with similar features as her and back again. Both voices mixing as they began to spoke._

 

_“Alex” both voices simply stated in such a way that made Alexia feel absolutely terrified. “Why didn’t you save me?”_

 

_Alexia choked back another sob/scream. “ I-I d-don’t-”_

 

_It cut Alexia off “You could’ve saved me” the flickering form of Jane and the man came closer the Alexia, she couldn't move backwards to avoid it. “didn’t you love me?”_

 

_Alexia was full on sobbing “D-Don’t-  I-I…… p-please dont l-lea-”_

 

_“WHY COULDN’T YOU SAVE ME ALEX” both voice of Jane and the Man screamed.’_

 

Alex sat up abruptly in bed sobbing and she pulled her knees close. During the twelve year olds attempt to put her arms around her legs, Jane sat up in a panic besides Alex after getting startled awake by her movement and soft but choked sobs. Jane arranged the smaller girl so she was on her lap facing her. Alex basically threw herself around Jane, the latter giving her full approval to do so. While jane comfortably started rubbing Alex’s back a she cried.

 

They stayed like this for the next few moments until Alex’s crying died down to sniffles, but jane kept a hold on her best friend incae she broke down again. “m’ sorry m’ such a bother’’ Alex said into Janes chest.

 

“You are absolutely not, that coffee is infecting you with nonsense, drink less” jane told her softly trying to lighten the mood as she then let go of alex so they both could lay back down.

 

“Coffee is my lifespan” Alex grumbled. The two talked some more before falling back to sleep seeing as they would do this weekend routine often, usually peggy would be there too(laying on top of the  other two girls), but she was upstate for the weekend, since Alex’s nightmares were rather frequent. Erin was sleeping right outside Alex’s door, he had woken up when she first started crying, debating if he should go in, he’s glad he waited. Erin eventually went to his own room to rest.

 

_August 18th 2010; 10 Am_

 

“Alex what the fuck? How many shots of espresso does that contain?” Jane asked concerningly as alex poured yet another shot of espresso into her cup of coffee.

 

Alex shrugs and pours another one. “I don’t know. I lost count after 15” Jane gives her the disappointed mom™ glare.

 

“Alex! That is not healthy like at all. it could kill you!” Jane takes the bottle of espresso away from Alex causing her to wine in protest.

 

Alex bangs her head on the table “My coffee fuel!”

 

Jane looks at her friend in disappointment as she climbed up the counter to put the bottle on the top of the fridge. She will not take to Alex dying _again_ . Especially if it was from a coffee induced heart attack. “You already have like 20 shots in there, hopefully you'll _Live_ , god between both you and Peggy i feel like the mom friend” Alex looked up and started snickering. Jane had a sudden realization and kinda layed down on the counter moping. “Holy Fuck i'm turning into Erin”

 

“Jane, oh my god”

 

“Soon i'm going to own a minivan and start taking you and Peggy to soccer practice” Jane dramatically threw her hand in front of her face.

 

Alex was wheezing “I'm dying”

 

“And every saturday night after i finally put you both to bed, i’ll go out to the bar and drink wine with my fellow mom Erin, and we’ll both complain about our problematic children-”

 

Alex was gripping her sides and violently wheezing from laughter.

 

“ -And then when i get home i find out both you and peggy burned down the house and id have to put you in custody of your father Angela and then id have to move in with Erin and deal with his five children”

 

“You three are burdens enough- Jane what the frick? I thought we agreed not to kill poor Alex before she starts public school” Erin had entered the kitchen at Jane's last wording and was standing in the doorway like a disappointed mom friend™. Jane was now sitting up on the counter grinning widely as Alex now lay on the floor rolling around clutching her side still wheezing.

 

Jane shrugged “ She might as well kill herself from how much espresso is in her coffee.”

 

“You should see how much sugar she put in it, if it doesn't kill her from a heart attack it might give her diabetes.” Erin was now leaning in the doorway.

 

Alex had finally calmed down and stood up abruptly to protest “Hey! For your information it keeps me from dying of sleep deprivation” she pointed accusingly at them both.

 

“Then how about actually sleeping instead of taking a five minute nap” Erin told her, not without a teasing tone.

Alex fake gasped “Excuse me, but my Schedule is too busy for sleep”

 

“Then maybe you should’ve  taken less online classes, or not be 3 months ahead on your school work already without even going to school yet” Jane pointed out.

 

Alex gave her a smile “Never” Alex’s expression now turned dark. “I’m going to take a shower, touch my coffee and i’ll end you both” she said then turing around and heading upstairs.

 

Erin looked after her “Jesus christ”

 

‘ _God she really shows just how much they both are similar, and its frankly hot’_ Jane thought for a second after Alex excused herself. Honestly even before Burr pointed it out to her, Jane recognized Alex. God Shes gay for Alex even as a girl.

 

_July 27 2009; Jane’s first glimpse of Alexia_

 

Jane and Peggy had shown up at Erin's door no more than half past 4. Peggy was wearing her Trademark  yellow blazer, (which she had talked Janes ear off about getting Angela a pink blazer, Eli a baby blue jacket and having all of their names on the back,) While Jane sported her usual navy blue cardigan. Honestly Jane was kinda irritated, Burrns had made absolutely no sense earlier and of course had brought up _Alex_ of all people which he knew was a touchy subject. But she’ll let it go for tonight. Peggy had just finished describing why the bee movie counted as a romance movie. Jane was probably dead on the inside after. Peggy insisted on ringing the doorbell and a few moment later Martha Whells had opened the door with a smile “Hello girls, how are you?”

 

“Sup”

 

“Hey Mrs. Whells” Jane greeted more civilly. “I'm doing fine Ms, you?”

 

Peggy shrugged “I'm fine Mrs. whells”

 

Martha gave a small laugh “you girls don’t have to be so formal, i’ve known you both since diapers, Martha is fine” Both peggy and jane nodded “Erin! The girls are here! Alexia, dear! Come meet them!” Martha called up the stairs and turned back to the girls as they waited, Peggy deciding to educate martha on the necessity of cat chainsaws.

 

Jane didn’t notice the girl at the bottom of the stairs until she spoke up “Hi!”

 

Jane and Peggy both turned from the conversation with Martha, who left a few minutes after the girl got their attention. She was easily one of the prettiest girls she’s seen so far, seeing as Jane was only eleven, but she seemed strikingly familiar. It wasn’t until she actually started starting studying her features that Jane realized who she was looking at. Familiar long hair tied back into a messy ponytail, Familiar but feminine facial features, The eye gleam, fuck even their smiles were both the same. Jesus she was even wearing a coat that resembled ones from the revolutionary period. No wonder Erin wanted them to come over so bad. His foster sister is _Alex._ (pretend this next few words are striked out) _John’s alex._ Jane was speechless and fixed in her spot; a few seconds, or was it minutes?, Peggy leaned over to her whispering in ther ear. “You’ve recognized her too right? I'm not crazy?”

 

Jane wanted to point out ‘your always crazy.’ but instead she just nodded. Peggy now had a determined look on her face and marched up the stairs yelling, “BURRNS, YOU HOE, I NEED EXPLANATIONS!” Jane would’ve chuckled if she wasn’t still shocked. Alex was looking up after Peggy. Jane took this moment to carefully make her way over to Alex. Alex turned around a few seconds later, she jumped in surprise when she saw Jane. Jane winced at her carelessness, but the other girl gave no recognition of realization. Jane softly smiled at Alex and extended her hand towards the smaller girl “I’m Jane Larsson. I’m sorry for Peggy, Burrns owes her money,” now it wasn't entirely false, but still partly the truth.

 

Alex smiled back at her with a cute goofy smile and, _god,_ her gay ass heart fucking melted.“Alexia Heartly, call me Alex. There's more than a million things I haven't done yet, so just you wait!”.

 

The way Alex seemed to grow even more excited made jane want to smack Burrns again. Jane giggled, ‘ _definitely alex’._. “Alex... that name just seems fitting, honestly. You seem so energetic.”   Jane smiled, .

 

“I think it’s all the coffee I’ve consumed in my lifetime,” Alex smiled.

 

Jane tried to hold back her laughter,if she didn’t hold it back she would’ve been wheezing. “Oh. My. God. You’re actually serious. You're like, 10!”

 

Alex smirked. “Your point?”

  


_August 18th 2010; 11 am._

 

The girls + Erin were huddled up in the living room watching the vast collection of disney movies the Whells had in position. The girls occupied the couch cuddling because Alex was always cold, Erin was sitting on the chair adjacent to the couch. They were currently on the pirates of the caribbean. Alex was more criticizing it than actually watching it. “You’ve got to be kidding me! You can’t even tell they are in the caribbean. Nothing in this movie even resembles any caribbean island” Alex franticly moved her arms around to make her point, trying not to hit jane, who was holding the smaller one.

 

“Alex i think that’s the point”  

 

“Then they have no right to have caribbean in the name, besides your opinion is invalid Erin!”

 

Jane huffed and lowered her head so it rested on alex’s her face mostly obscene by her hair, perfectly friendly gesture. “Alex i swear to god i will strangle you, just watch the damn movie” She murmured, close enough to Alex’s ear to not raise her voice. Jane could practically _feel_ Alex pout, with a few sounds of protest but otherwise Alex remained quiet through the remainder of the movie. The Trio had only started the 3rd movie when they heard the front door open. “Sup Hoes” Jane heard the familiar voice of the youngest Schultz sibling.

 

“Peggy!” Erin exclaimed, however not looking at the child.

 

“I'm sorry i meant Hello fellow gays and the hoe”

 

“I hope i'm the Hoe”

 

“Alex!” Jane smacked a snickering Alex on the back of her head.

 

“Well as lovely as this is we brought peace offerings” a second voice sounded from the doorway.

 

Both Alex and Jane looked over towards the door “Angie!”. Angela Schultz, the oldest sibling, was standing at the door with two presents tucked between her arms while peggy held a paper bag.

 

“Father!”

 

Angela Ignored Alex’s comment. “How’s being a preteen Lex?” Angela asked making her way to the dining room table putting the presents down on top of it.

 

“Its sucks, i’ve been Twelve for 8 hours and i'm being held against my will by my so called friends, being forced to watch movies that are lies and slander” Jane promptly pushed Alex off of her onto the floor getting whines of protest.

 

“Jane!” Alex pouted looking up at her friend “i was comfortable”

  
  
“Sorry i don’t let fake friends cuddle with me”

 

“Gay” Peggy’s voice sounded from behind the couch now.

 

Both girls ignored Peggy. “I'm sorry Jane, Pwese??” Alex pouted.

 

Jane fake glared at the shorter gir before rolling her eyes “Fine, get back up her- UFf” Peggy had launched herself over the couch and onto jane, her knees nailing Jane in the ribs and her lung . “Peggy” Jane wheezed “I think you Might’ve just Cracked a rib, and bruised a lung”

 

“Peggy what the fuck?” Angela Gasped before pulling Peggy Off jane

 

“Oh shit’’ Alex whispered worridley. She stood up going over to Jane kneeling back next to the couch overlooking Jane, Alex Gently pressed the palm of her hand Against several spots on Janes chest. Jane’s heart fluttered for a moment at each touch before Alex pressed the bruised spots and she let out a Soft pained groan. “Sorry Jane” Alex said softly, but continued to press her palm against the bruises to determine how bad they were. Angela had left to the kitchen to grab Jane an ice pack.

 

“M’Fine ‘lex” Janed groaned.

 

“So i'm just gonna go put myself in the corner” Peggy commented

 

“I’ll go find martha” Erin commented standing up and jogging up the stairs to grab his and Alex’s foster mother.

 

“Here” Angela handed Alex an ice pack, Alex slowly pushed up Janes shirt and she held it against Janes bruised spots.

 

Jane reached to hold the ice pack in place herself “I can do i-” Jane was cut off by Alex’s intense look that said ‘you take this ice pack from my grasp and i’ll kill you’. Jane put her hand back at her side and let Alex hold the Ice Pack against her bare skin, Jane was probably blushing but if she was no one noticed. Erin came back downstairs, however he was Marthaless. “I forgot Martha left, i called her though and-” Erin looked over to the two girls by the couch, “Seems like you got this handled” He ended up leaning against the stairwell.

 

“Jane tell me when the bruises stop hurting” Alex said softly moving the ice pack from bruise to bruise on her friends chest. Jane Just nodded, The front door opened again causing everyone but Alex, who was too focused on Jane, To look over at the door. In came a young man about 13 or 14 holding a pink cake box and a big bag of nerf guns.

 

“Thanks a lot Angie for leaving me to bring everything inside-” The man looked over at Alex leaning over jane who was on the couch. “Peggy what the Hell did you do?”

 

Peggy looked over from the corner she was standing in looking offended. “How do you know i did something Eli?”

 

Eli glared at Peggy. “Did you do something?”

 

“Yes”

 

“My point” Eli put the stuff he was carrying down heading to the couch himself. Eli put a hand on Alex’s shoulder “you need help Lex?” Alex smacked Eli’s hand off her shoulder not looking up from Playing Nurse for Jane. Jane gave Eli a ‘sorry’ look, and Eli getting the message left Alex alone to tend to Jane. The three older kids decided to leave the two alone as they dragged peggy up the stairs. The movie was still playing in the background. Both girls didn’t speak for what seemed like hours, but could’ve only been minutes, save for the crinkle of Janes shirt when Alex moved the ice pack.

 

“Hey Alex, i think i'm good” Jane said with a slightly forced smile, breaking the silence. Alex made a small conformation noise, taking off the ice pack; but she then pressed her fingers on Janes bere stomach where her ribs were. Jane gasped, part of it was from pain, but the other was from the feeling of Alex’s fingers pressing on her skin.

 

Alex hummed in triumph “That’s what i thought” And she pressed the ice pack back on Janes bere skin and Jane groaned in the loss of Alex’s fingers warmth, but Alex took it as a pained groan and she took off a bit off pressure from the ice pack. Jane doesn't remember falling asleep, but she does remember waking up, the cold of the ice pack still rested on her lower chest. “Alex you done playin’ mom?” Jane asked sleepily.

 

“Excuse me child, i'm a great mother” Alex scoffed. Jane figured she was still pressing the ice pack on her chest, her eyes were still droopy so she really didn’t see much. “Honestly i'm offended you think i wouldn't mother my hurt friend. And you need to stop being so stubborn”

 

Jane scoffed.”Hypocritical much? Ms. i need coffee and no sleep to live “

 

“Shut up!” Alex squeaked, lightly punching Jane on the arm, jane chuckled. The two girls fell in comfortable silence, the only noise coming from the tv quitely playing in the background.

 

“I think your good now, it shouldn’t hurt so much now.” Alex finally declared.

 

Jane sighed in relief, “Can i leave the couch now?”

 

Alex shook her head which made Jane groan “Absolutely not, i'm going to go grab all the blankets, slap peggy, and you are going to rest” She stated going towards the stairs.

 

“Can we at least cuddle!” Jane called after her

 

“Depends on your bruises!” Alex called back, which made jane pout.

  


_October 19th 2009_

 

Jane and Alex were sitting on the floor in Alex’s room, Jane was braiding Alex’s Hair, the smaller girl fiditing every so often. Jane took the time to appreciate how soft Alex’s hair was, braiding it slowly and ‘messing up’ just to rake her fingers back through her hair. It was softly raining outside, the rain softly tapping on the window, it was oddly soothing. Alex sneezed interrupting the silence.

 

“Awwwwwww, you sound like a kitten!” Jane cooed tying the end of the braid with a hair tie.

 

“M’not a kitten” Alex pouted slapping Jane’s hand when She went to mockingly pet her.

 

“Yeah sure, and Peggys not addicted to smarties like drugs.”

 

“I’m Not- i think i actually saw her smoking them once”  
  
“Yeah not even you can get that low, but your close enough”

 

“Jane!” Alex screeched, probably making Janes Ears bleed. Then the smaller girl tackled the older one Jane screeching herself, The girls were both throwing Pillows and blankets at each other in a fit of giggles. There were also plenty of slapping. Thunder came from outside freaking out the smaller one. Alex ended up crashing backwards into a wall in panic and sliding down to the floor. Jane hesitantly went over to Alex as to not startle the girl, She sat next to Alex putting a hand on the others shoulder for comfort. It was only one strike of lightning but Alex was shaking and Jane wanted to calm her down, and slowly and gently pulled her into a hug/

 

“Hey Alex,” Jane started softly and gentle “I won’t ask for any details,Just nod to answer my questions okay?” Alex quickly nodded hugging Jane a little tigher

 

“Good, now you want to watch a movie ?” Alex nodded and Jane smiled in agreement picking up the other girl bridal style and taking her downstairs.

 

_August 18th 2010: 3pm_

 

“Peggy Stop hogging the cupcakes!”

 

“Then give me the fucking blanket Angie!”  


“You can fight me for it”  
  
“You wanna go??” Both Peggy and Angela were now standing up staring at each other with angry looks on their faces.

 

“Sit the hell back down or ill fight all of you” Alex called from the couch with Jane. the girls were cuddling back on the couch, They had rearranged it so Alex was now cuddling Jane to be careful of her bruises. Peggy stuck her tongue out at Alex and sat back down, Angela just sat down glaring at peggy. They Were watching _Emperors New Groove,_ Peggy, Eli, and Jane quoting the movie at certain parts.

 

“Kronk! Pull the Lever!” Peggy called out along with Isma.

 

“No! Not That Lever!” Eli said afterwards slightly giggling

 

“Why do we even have that lever” Jane would finish, then the three would start laughing. Alex didn’t get the point of the movie but she indulge in it for jane. ‘ _God that sounded gay_ ’ Alex thought internally scolding herself. ‘ _Not time to be questioning my sexuiality on my best friend_ ’. Every so often Angela and Erin would Quote the movie themselves. They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, watching movies and just hanging out, Alex had to Admit this was a good Moment before she started school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is filled with more angst, im not sorry- jazzy


	4. Look Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when your all like "oh look theres going to be a small like month or two hiatus for the fic on AO3 to acomadate for kidge, lets get some writing done ahead of time!" But then you only get two and a half chapters done in like a week and a half and spend three or so weeks with an unfinished chapter 6 just contemplating the meaning of life and why you haven't finished the chapter and started on 7 meanwhile your bigender sibling is also nagging you on why this isnt done and insists you try over spring break but you just sigh and contemplate life even more and spend like the entirety of that two week break CONTEMPLATING EVEN MORE BECAUSE GOD. and then try to reread the fic fpr maybe more ideas will come and then you realize that the only historically correct thing youve written is that alex is a ginger. (thanks to your sibling the historical expert) and theb you start screaming and finally decide "AHAGSHAHAHAHSH THIS FIC WILL ONLY BE KINDA HISTORICALLY ACCURATE SUE ME" and then actually decide that you should finish the chapter(and correct mistakes and kidge Can polish it up before all of your mentally unstable friends scream at you and you snap someones head off.  
> In reality I PROCRASTINATE SO MUCH, WHYYYYY.SCREEECCH  
> IN OTHER WORDS IM BACK WEEEEEEEE
> 
> im also still not done with chapter seven lol

 

_ August 19th 2010; 5:50 Am _

“WHAT THE FUCK??!”

 

Alex was awoken to two sets of Pans being banged together, and a screaming Peggy. She promptly fell off the couch dragging Jane with her. They both hit the floor with a thud. Jane had landed on top of Alex with a yelp, then a few moments later they both scrambled away from each other blushing furiously. Peggy was up on chair hugging it like a cat screeching loudly. Somehow Eli was somehow sleeping through the commotion curled up in a corner. The source of the pan banging was Angela, she was standing in the kitchen doorway with two pots and was looking like a disappointed mother. “I can't believe you three slept in so late” she scolded.

 

Jane pulled her phone off the coffee table and checked the time. “Angela what the hell?? Its 6:55!” Alex groaned at that and stuffed her face into the side of the couch.

 

“Exactly! School starts quite soon so It’s good to get up early while you can” Angela said practically Beaming, as she retreated back to the kitchen with the pans, Jane just face planted on the floor and muttered “Yeah for you miss high schooler” while Peggy, no one knows how she managed to keep this up, continued her screeching on the back of the chair. Only a few moments later Martha had came down the stairs and gently and carefully pried the screeching Peggy from her chair. “Now Margret dear, may you please quiet down, we have sleeping neighbors” she chuckled and set Peggy down helping Jane and Alex off the ground. 

 

“Now girls I would appreciate it if you three can head upstairs and get ready for school, Jane, Margret, I collected both of your things last night when me and George were on our way back” she said as she followed the three girls upstairs. “Take quick showers you three, I’ll take you girls to school today but I expect you to walk every other day Alright?” Martha told the girls sternly.

 

“Yes Martha” the three girls said at the same time. 

 

Peggy sprinted to the bathroom and wiggled her eyebrows “I call first dibs you Gay hoes” and she shut the door dramatically. 

  
  


Jane threw her hands up in defeat “That’s offensive to gays and hoes everywhere!” 

 

Apex nodded her head and smirked “Being quite the Hoe I can’t agree” which caused Jane to shove Alex in the ribs with her elbow. Alex made a fake choked noise and dramatically fell to the floor, Jane rolled her eyes and walked away to Alex’s bedroom. “Jane no! Don’t leave me in this cold place, I thought we were friendsss” she called joking after her friend as she layed on the floor. Alex eventually got off the floor before heading to her room.

 

“Jane You're such a magnificent friend, leaving me on the ground to rot-“ Alex started as she swung into her room by the doorframe. She abruptly stopped talking when she saw Jane. Jane’s back was facing Alex from her bed, which was on the opposite side of the room from the door, and her upper-body  was entirely bare, freckles lined her whole back,(‘Also the front of her chest’ Alex thought). Even though it was something that Alex had seen before when the two would get dressed in the same room for certain events and such. however both girls had only seen each other’s back, and only the chest after They were both wearing bras, although Peggy didn’t really seem to care(she honestly could care less about personal space). And no matter how many times Alex saw Janes back she was still awestruck, wanted to run a finger over the freckles lining her back. of course although she was only 12 it was rational in her mind to start questioning her sexuality, and she had suspiciously been questioning it quite a lot around Jane. 

 

However the moment didn’t last long as Jane pulled a sports bra over her head and turned around with a smile. “Yeah I enjoy your suffering, it’s how I get the innocent souls of children.” 

 

Alex fake gasped and pointed an accusing  finger at Jane, “your a secret ginger, I fucking knew it” 

 

Jane laughed “says the ginger”, which caused Alex to fake pout, and pulled on a simple white shoulder-less shirt before pulling on some overalls. Alex couldn’t help but give a small laugh. “You look ridiculous in that” 

 

Jane smiled and rolled her eyes, “you mean ridiculously cute” and Alex couldn’t have agreed more however she just shrugged with a laugh.

 

“Okay sure Jane” which resulted in a shove from the over girl. “Fucking betrayed,” Alex said fake serious as she sat down on her bed, “not gonna take a shower?” She asked and Jane shook her head sitting next to Alex on the bed. 

 

“Nah, besides you and Peggy are probably gonna make me braid your hair anyway” Jane said smiling and lightly punched Alex in the arm. 

 

“Damn fucking right I am” Peggy announced from the doorway, her hair was wet and was wearing a yellow tank top with a jean jacket and black high shorts with flowers on them that didn’t even go halfway to her knees. And she sat on the floor in front of Jane, the girl rolled her eyes.

 

“Go take your goddamn shower you midget” Peggy told Alex as the other girl stood up grabbed she me clothes from her dresser and chucked a pillow at Peggy. 

 

“Your only a few inches taller!” Alex called over her shoulder, and Peggy stuck her tongue  out in response. 

 

Alex closed the bathroom door, it was slightly steamy from when Peggy used it and she turned on the fan and then the shower, she stripped down and got in the shower letting the warm water run over her body before taking down the shampoo from the ledge on the top of the shower, putting a decent size into her hand and massaging it into her scalp. She washed it out a few minutes after then put the conditioner in her hair before sinking down to the bottom of the shower. She had to slowly pinch her arms every now and then, just to confirm she wasn’t dreaming. She did this whenever she was alone. She has been living with the Whells for a little over a year. longer than any of her previous homes. Alex had to make sure that where she was was 100% real. That she had an actual family in the Whells and Erin. That  She actually had supportive friends. That Jane wasn’t helping her with her nightmares out of pity. And especially that this wasn’t a dream and she had already been sent back into the system. She knew it was crazy, but there was always that voice in the back of her head telling her none of this was real, and she just had to make sure it was. After a few more seconds of pinching her arms she stood back up without slipping and quickly washed her body before washing out the conditioner. Alex turned off the shower and got out drying off and putting her wet hair in a towel. She slipped on her bra on and pair of sweats along with a mint green pullover shirt that said sweatpants, rainy days, & lattes on the front. She took her hair out of the towel and it was mildly wet now and she hung up the towel and opened the bathroom door and headed to her room. Peggy wasn’t in the room, however Jane was sitting on Alex's bed reading one of Alex’s books from her shelf.

 

Jane looked up and smiled at seeing Alex, “Your shirt describes you perfectly” she laughed, which made Alex smile, and she motioned for Alex to sit on the ground and the older girl began braiding her hair. “Good thing you're only a few months younger than me, I’d hate not being in the same grade as you”

 

Alex smirked “aw does Jane miss my personality?”

 

Jane laughed “no I miss having someone to make fun of” Alex scoffed and hit Jane in the leg. Soon Jane finished braiding Alex’s hair and they both made their way downstairs with their backpacks and shoes on. Peggy was sitting on the couch eating a muffin and drinking coffee like she owned the place. 

 

“Finally, I was afraid you two started kissing” Alex threw a book from the shelf at Peggy as she laughed and continued “Martha is waiting on the car and I also ate the last muffin” 

 

Jane flipped off Peggy “fuck you I wanted it” Alex laughed and shrugged 

 

“ I just need coffee and I’m fine” 

 

“You mean your diabetes coffee” Jane said as she walked out the door with Peggy, who just got off the couch, and Alex.

 

“Diabetes coffee is the shit” Peggy said nodding.

 

“Peggy agrees with me!” Alex exclaimed to Jane and Jane sighed. The girls soon climbed into Martha’s car and they had small conversations about dogs and such on the way to school. When Martha dropped them off she wished the three girls a good day, seeing as they got Alex fully registered at the office last week before the school year started. 

 

Peggy left the two alone wanting to get to her class before the bell rung seeing as it was all the way across the school. Jane had accompanied Alex to the office to get both of their schedules, they had a majority of their classes together which was a relief for both friends, they started off to their first class before the bell engaging in casual conversation.

 

“But I’m just saying, Zac Efron is extremely hot, and I’m gay!” Jane told Alex as they walked dodging taller kids as the halls seemed to empty before the school day starts.

 

Alex shrugs and ducks under a pair of eighth graders. “Eh, honestly I think he’s pretty but I wouldn’t classify him as ‘hot’” Alex used air quotes for effect. “If we’re going to talk about Hot people I’ll give you-“

 

“If you say Justin Bieber I’ll fucking slap you” Jane glared at Alex as the hallway emptied out except for the small amount that still remained. 

 

“Ew no, I was going to say Selena Gomez” Alex said wrinkling her nose up is disgust at first 

 

“She literally plays a character called Alex, that’s narcissistic”

 

“Honestly I forgot about that fact, Even then her character is nothing like me” Alex gave a sassy hair flip. 

 

“Eh even so that’s pretty gay”

 

“Jane, I’m 90% sure we’re both extremely gay”

 

“Aww Alex finally came to terms that she’s as straight as a circular rainbow”

 

Alex snorted “that sounds more like you” 

 

“Be lucky Peggy’s not here, she’d say as straight as a wet noodle”

 

“It’s not like that’s not accur-“ Alex was cut off by someone shoving her side into the wall, she gave off a grunt. 

 

“Excuse me, but don’t bump into her next tim- ew it’s you” Jane said disgustingly at whoever it was, Alex composed herself from the shove to look at who Jane was talking about and there he was, in all his asshole ness glory, Thomas Jones. 

 

“I won’t apologize for putting that thing in her place,” Thomas replied with a eye roll that gave off the vibe ‘I’m better than you’. Alex pushed in front of Jane despite her protests and stood face to face with Thomas. 

 

“Excuse me?” Alex said with a hatefulness in her tone, glaring at the taller male. “I’m not a fucking dog who needs to be trained, and you have no right to treat me like one” she said with venom looking at him like she wanted to rip his eyes out.

 

Thomas responded with a  pretentious laugh, “you sure act like one, so why don’t you go back to your owner and stop causing me trouble” he spat back at her. 

 

Alex was practically fuming now “like hell I will!-“ she said stepping closer to him looking as if she was going to punch him.

 

Jane pulled her back and leaned over to whisper in her ear “Dont, he’s not worth it.”  Alex tugged out of Janes grasp but complied and went to turn around.

 

“That’s right, run away Hamilton”. Jane turned from her pose of going to join Alex and looked at him with a glare that said ‘you stay right where you fucking are’.

 

Alex turned around her Red hair whipping behind her “It’s Heartly, get it fucking right Jones” Alex said walking away. 

 

Jane turned to Thomas and grabbed his arm tightly causing him to protest (“larrson don’t you dare lay a hand on me”) and wince “I don’t know who the fuck you are from Alex’s past but I don’t remember you, so clearly you didn’t fight in the revolution. But I’d advise you to leave her alone, she’s no longer Alexander Hamilton, much less does she remember. So you better leave her the fuck alone or you’ll have some problems with me” She said venomously and coldly releasing him from her snake like grip as she went to go catch up with Alex.

 

Thomas looked after the two girls with both amusement and loathing rubbing his wrist. Clearly now that Larsson has revealed herself as someone associated with Hamilton he just had to figure out who. And he was going to push their limits.

 

The bell had just rang and Jane and Alex made it to their first class of the day, which was more like a study hall. Both girls picked seats near the other. Alex however dramatically banged her head on her desk, clearly still agitated at the meeting with Thomas. “First day and he’s already getting on my nerves” Alex mumbled into her arms as she put her head on top of them. 

 

“Well at least you're both not shouting out your respective windows at the top of your lungs debating about your views” Jane said lightly trying to lighten the mood. 

 

“At least I don’t get a headache when I yell at him”

 

“You get a headache when talking to him directly?”

 

“Who wouldn’t his face is repulsive,”

 

“ I bet if I throw water at him he’d melt like the witch from the wizard of OZ” Jane joked mimicking throwing a bucket at an imaginary Thomas.

 

“Please then maybe I wouldn’t have to deal with his ass”

 

“Eww who would even want to” Alex giggled at that. 

The rest of the period was spent with Jane doodling and Alex looking over her shoulder messing up small details purposely then saying ‘oops’, Jane would shove her, then they would both giggle. When the bell rung for their next class both girls were in a much better mood and headed to the next class shoulder to shoulder bumping into each other every now and then jokingly.

 

Alex’s first class of the day, she didn’t share with Jane, and happened to be English. There wasn’t much to pay attention to, the teacher was mostly talking about what to expect and such, it being the first day. In this class there was assigned seating, the desks were grouped in threes and she sat to a kid named Gillian Paul de Lafayette, and another named Charlie Legatee who sat across from the pair.(it was grouped in a triangle shape) She and Gillian started a conversation after he had introduced himself in french and Charlie had rolled his eyes. “Not everyone speaks french” Gillian looked like he just deflated.

 

Alex’s eyes twinkled and she looked over at the french boy, at least she assumes he was from France. “Quelqu'un a l'air grincheux,”she said looking smugly at Charlie although he couldn’t understand her and he groaned and banged his head on his desk. “je m'appelle Alex, et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Gillan était-ce?” Gillian seemed to bounce on his seat “Oui! il est également agréable de vous rencontrer alex. J'avais peur que personne d'autre ne parle français ici” 

 

Alex smiled at the other boy. “moi aussi. la plupart des enfants ici sont probablement nés et ont grandi en Virginie, vous venez de France, je suppose?”

 

“oui, j'ai vécu en France pendant la majeure partie de mon enfance, je suis venu en Amérique il y a quelques années”.     Gillian seemed to talk with his hands making movements as he talked and big motions. 

 

Both continued their conversation, both in hushed tones as the teacher talked. They talked about relevant and irrelevant things until the end of class. 

 

“Au revoir Alex!” Gillian told Alex at the end of class As they both collect their stuff and headed for the door.

 

“Et toi Gil” Alex responded as they parted ways. 

 

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. Math didn’t bring much other than a course run through and a basic knowledge run down. And even then in that class she was passing notes with Jane who dat across from her. Science was a bit more eventful. 

 

“Alright class welcome to 7th grade biology and firstly we will go over the functions and names of each set of equipment, I will let you pick your lab partners today, they will be yours for the rest of the year so choose carefully” their teacher, Mrs. Rose[ill give you a hint, this is Bestey Ross-Jazzy] announced as they came into the classroom. Peggy and Gillian had meet there last class and ended up becoming lab partners, Alex and Jane became lab partners as well. They all sat at the same table. As Mrs. Rose went over each piece of equipment she gave the class a 8 minuet interval to look over it themselves. They had just covered the Bunsen burner when all things went to shit.

 

Peggy was brandishing the Burner like a microphone “and today on our news coverage our main story is turn on your goddamn phone and record this Jane”  Jane just simply rolled her eyes, Alex was barely paying attention to their shenanigans. She was concentrating on a piece of paper that contained a drawing her and Jane were taking turns contributing to. Alex then passed the paper to Jane taking out her own phone. “Here Peggy I’ll do it”. Alex chuckled while Jane gave her a look of relief. Peggy just rolled her eyes. 

 

“Anyway is it on?” Alex nodded. “Well I’m your news anchor today Peggy and this is my co anchor-“

 

Gillian winked at the camera “Gillian Paul de Lafayette and we’re going to give only the best news of the seventh grade class” Jane stiffened as Gillian introduced his full name. No one except Alex seemed to notice this, Alex put a comforting hand on Janes shoulder and reminded herself to ask Jane later. 

 

“If you can see in the corner there’s some mold deposits”

 

“Yes it’s quite disturbing Peggy.” Glaring at the from the corner was a kid Alex never seen before but it seemed like they knew him.

 

“Maybe if we use some ble-“ that’s when everything went to shit. Somehow Peggy’s Bunsen burner caught aflame without it becoming lit she screeched loudly dropping it on the table. 

 

“What the fuck?!!” Jane jumped up from her seat screaming almost clinging to Alex who was just frozen in place the camera fixed on the Bunsen burner aflame. Mrs. Ross had shot up at the fire and quickly sent kids around the classroom to check all the gas gears were off. “Out! Out!” Mrs. Ross ushered them out as she pulled the fire alarm next to the door. Jane had to grab Alex, who was still in shock and drag her away the alarms now blaring and the kids from other classrooms rushing outside.

 

“Single File! This way children!” Mrs. Rose continued to lead them outside stopping them outside at the fence. She guided Peggy, Jane, Alex, and Gillian off to the side and stood sternly in-front of the group. “Ms. Schultz, Ms. Larrson, Ms. Heartly, And mr. Lafayette. Can you four tell me what happened?” She Asked sternly but yet concerned. 

 

Peggy’s hands were shaking “I don’t know? It just caught on fire!” Peggy exclaimed. Jane and Alex were practically clinging on to the other.

 

“Are you sure it wasn’t plugged into anything that could’ve set it off?” Peggy shook her head 

 

“Miss rose, even if it was plugged in it would’ve needed something to start it right?” Gillian asked with accompanying hand motions. 

 

Mrs. Rose nodded, “yes it would’ve and that’s why I’m concerned. You four can get back in line, there’s no telling when the department might get here so we might have to send you all home unless the fire has been handled” all four kids nodded in agreement. 

 

The rest of the class were sitting around in their respected class area and The group of four took a seat in the corner of the chain link fence. Jane and Alex were huddled next to the other just in friendship. They were having a whispered conversation. (Jazzys note; put that in later for finishing. Me or someone else) 

 

Peggy was sitting next to Gillian a few feet away from the couple they were facing the fence and throwing rocks into the holes in the fence. 

 

Gillian tossed a small stone in a hole a few inches from the ground. “Are They dating?” He asked Peggy.

 

“Who??”

 

“Jane and Alex, or they just have a very intimate friendship” he shrugged as Peggy threw one of her own rocks into the holes. 

 

“If only they were actually, I swear they do so much coupley  stuff when they actually start dating it’ll barely even change” Peggy complained. 

 

“When?”

 

“Of course, I have betting pools going with my older siblings and Alex’s brother.”

 

Gillian smirked “what do you have up so far?” 

 

Peggy smirked at him with the same mischievousness “well I said Summer of junior year, for $150 my sister said sophomore year of collage for $200, my brother said year after college graduation $215-“

 

“Jesus you and your siblings” 

 

Peggy shrugs “go big or go home, meanwhile Erin, Alex’s brother, has the most faith and says late twenties for $85”

 

“Hmm, put me down for $650-“

 

“That’s quite a lot Gil? Confident much?”

 

Gillian smirked at Peggy “of course, I enjoy a good gamble, And I’m 100% sure between summer of freshman year and sophomore year”

 

“Bold move, but I’m the queen of betting,” Peggy replied her eyes twinkling and a set expression of smugness on her face.

 

“ et moi is the king”  he smirked at the girl and they both shook on it. 

 

Soon both groups merged together, Gillian found a stick and they were playing Peggy’s game of “Ultimate Tic-Tac-Toe”. It consisted of mostly absurd rules that Peggy made up on the spot.

 

“Wait Peggy you can’t just take my spot?!”

 

“Suck it Gil, my game and you can take squares”

 

Alex groaned from the side where she and Jane were passing around another notebook. “your game has a lot of made up rules” 

 

“Obviously” Peggy said with an eye roll taking her turn 

 

“Wait since when can you switch symbols??”

 

“Since now! FEEL MY WRATH GIL!”

 

“Honestly I think you’ve both  made a summoning circle for the devil than be play a game” Jane said skeptically and concerned as she looked over at their game.

 

Gillian dropped his stick “Gigs up Peggy they found our master plan”

 

Peggy fake groaned “god damn it, how can we summon Satan now” Alex shook her head as Gillian and Peggy started a new game of REGULAR Tic-Tac-Toe despite Peggy’s protests. 

 

The four sat like that for a while in a comfortable silence, Alex and Jane passing the notebook back and forth with drawings and notes in it and Peggy and Gil having an intense Tic-Tac-Toe game. It was about an hour before the Fire department arrived. (Honestly the closet department was in town, they needed to invest in one closer to the suburban areas). The teachers had managed to contain the fire as much as they could before the fire department arrived. And it took around 45 minutes to put out the rest. 

 

“What a tragedy the school didn’t get burned down” Peggy said. She was laying upside down against the fence Gil next to her as they had gotten bored of their game a while ago. 

 

“Do you think they’d let us go home?” Jane perked up while sketching a flower in the notebook.

 

“Watch them make us go into the gym or something because ‘we’re responsible for you until 3 pm’ or some bullshit”

 

“Well it’s a reasonable explanation Peggy, seeing as our parents trusts the school with our safety Non?” 

 

“I mean yeah, schools have a responsibility for us. but if like a tragedy strikes they’d have to send us home” Alex pointed out from her spot as she looked up over the other kids in the direction of the school. 

 

“It’s like 1:15 though” Peggy groaned.

 

“Give the school like 30 minutes if they haven’t sent us home by then we’ll have to struggle through the rest of the day” Jane said half sarcastically as she handed the drawing to Alex. 

 

“School isn’t so bad” the redhead said as she began a drawing in the corner of the pad closest to the flower.

 

“Says you, you got to high school level in online school” Peggy pouted.

 

“And I could’ve gone to high school instead, but I went to my respective grade and there was a fire, honestly more exciting than high school could be”

 

“ yes succumb to the middle school. We set things on fire”

 

“I’m afraid if you ever have children now Peggy” Jane looked over at her with a concerned look.

 

“Peggy just has a different world view Non? She would be a decent mother” 

 

“Gil, she tries to start a satanic ritual every week” Alex looked at him. Peggy just shrugged like ‘eh what you gonna do’.

 

“es-tu sérieux? I take it back, she would be a terrible mother”

 

“Damn I just got fucking betrayed. Shame on all of you” Peggy says pointing a finger at the other three. They all ended up laughing at Peggy’s ridiculousness as she continued her rant of how all her friends were fake.  

 

30 minutes later, classes had resumed however there only being 1 hour and 10 minutes left all children were to stay in their final class of the day until they were let out. However for both Jane and Alex the day went downhill from there. Alex had chosen to take a debate class and Jane along with her seeing it as interesting. What they both didn’t expect was to be put in the same class with, Thomas fucking Jones. And not only that, the teacher, Mr. Kingston, decided to start of the school year with a bang and Decided to pair up everyone on debate groups of 4. He told them this pairing was for the rest of the year. Fortunately Alex and Jane were in the same group, they were paired with a quite and kid named Jamie Murray, he seemed kind and always gave small suggestions. Unfortunately for all of them, Thomas happened to be the fourth person in their group. And things were going to get out of  hand quickly.

 

"We both don't want to be in a group together, you don't bother me I dont bother you, is that a deal Jones?" Alex glared at him across their table as Thomas sat next to Jamie. She was currently looking through the book that had debate topics.

 

Thomas glared coldly at Alex "we have a deal Heartly" 

 

Jamie leaned closer to Jane who was across from him sitting next to Alex "Why the 18th century greetings," he whispered as low as he could to the other.

 

"They hate each other, frankly Jones calls everyone by their last name, Alex took it as personal slander, and well, we all hate Jones, welcome to this group" Jane told him with fake enthusiasm. Alex poked Jane's arm and they both began looking through the book. although the group didn't need to pick a topic for at least another month, they did seem to be whispering amongst each other. 

 

Eventually class let out and thankfully for both Jane and Jamie no fights occurred between Alec and Jefferson occurred. Alex and Jane were walking down the hallway doing the hug walk thing.

 

"Can I make a petition to ban Jones face from Virginia?" Alex asked as they walked down the hallway, having to dodge people since they were both pretty short. 

 

Jane groaned "if only, that's probably illegal" 

 

"True, because if it was legal they probably would've ran his face out of the state a long time ago" Jane giggled at Alex's statement and Alex gave her a smile. They were close to the entrance of the school however Alex untangled herself from the side hug. "Can you and Peggy wait for me please? I'll be outside soon" she asked as they stood right outside the bathroom.

 

"Yeah of course Lex, if your not out in 25 minutes i'm  assuming you fell in a toilet and in coming to get you" they both laughed and Jane headed away from the bathrooms and gave Alex a small wave. 

 

_**READER WARNING; THE NEXT PART MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, MENTION OF VIOLENCE** _

 

Alex took about five minutes to do her business and start to wash her hands. She was drying off her hands when someone else entered the bathroom. Alex threw away the paper towel and went to pick up her bag when a hand tapped her shoulder.

 

Alex straightened her back and went to turn around "Yes miss-" she didn't get to finish because before she could even see a face, a fist collided with her face, she heard bone break, and there was a stinging coming from her nose and eye.

 

Alex stumbled backwards and held a hand to her now black eye. "What the Fuck?!" She managed to get out. Alex made her hand into a fist and stepped forward to punch her attacker, however she didn't get far before she felt a knee collide with her ribs and she doubled forward with a small groan now holding her stomach. Only a few moments later she was kicked in her knees and she fell to the ground as she curled up into a fetal position. Her attacker began to kick her sides as hard as she could making Alex call out in pain every so offered. There was now a puddle of blood surrounding her head from her nose that was bleeding more than normal. She couldn't see out of her eyes due to the black eye and the tears she knew she was shedding. Eventually the attacks on her sides stopped. However it was temporarily for she soon felt a hand on her head. The attacker then began to smash Alex's head into the ground. 13 times, Alex somehow managed to count. She could feel a gash on the back of her head had opened sometime between the smashing.the attacker had stood back up at some point and kicked her a few more times before taking a sharp breath. 

 

"I advise you stay in your place Hamilton" the semi feminine and hostile attacker said for the first time, before Alex heard frantic foot steeps retreating. Alex was softly sobbing. She hurt all over and most likely had a concussion. She was slowly blacking out too. 

 

"Hey Alex? Did you actually fall in a toilet?" She heard Jane's concerned and worried voice from outside the bathroom, and two sets of choked laughter, one male and one female. Alex just continued crying. And her vision got more out of focus as she felt herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

 

"Alex???" She heard accompanying footsteps. Two pairs she realized. The very last thing she heard before slipping into the darkness was a shrill shriek and her best friends choked out scream.

 

"ALEX!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA SUFFER WITH ME


	5. Several Feet Ahead Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane closed her eyes and squeezed Alex's hand again willing for her to be responsive. Alex was not going to die- Jane would not allow herself to think she would- but she did wonder if Alex had felt similar to this all those times Jane -No John, would be careless or reckless almost causing his life. Maybe the pain was greater then, but perhaps this was a fraction of the pain Alex had felt when John died. God, that brought on tears to his- her, eyes. Jane had to shake her head for a moment, get those thoughts out of her head. she was no longer John Laurens, she may have been him and had his memories. But John had died back in 1782. This was Jane Larrson. And she was living now. And Now she needed to be there for Alex. She squeezed Alex's hand once more and held her head in her lap protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jazzy; this is a short ass chapter compared to the others. Next chapter though is going to take place in a span of 4 weeks(and be much longer) and is dedicated to getting our resident BABY IMMIGRANT WE ALL LOVE better, also it'll be full of gay realizations, however they won't actually get together until like chapter 30. I KNOW YOU ALL LOVE ME. WE WON'T GET HAPPY LAMS UNTIL ALEX SUFFERS AND IM NOT SORRY
> 
> also WOWOOwowooooo this story has gone over 14,00 words in only five chapters???????????. im proud of myself

****_  August 19th 2010; 3:40pm _

 

_ 25 minutes _ .

 

That's how long Jane had left Alex alone for. 25 goddamn minutes. And here she was, sitting on the girls bathroom floor cradling  Alex's head in her lap and crying. Peggy was trembling off to the side in the bathroom trying to call Erin and her siblings. Gil was outside the girls bathroom waiting for a sign of his mother and telling a teacher what happened. It had only been minutes ago when Alex was fine. 

 

_ 'Yeah of course Lex, if your not out in 25 minutes i'm  assuming you fell in a toilet and i'm coming to get you' _

 

Jane felt her tears stream down her face consistently as she thought about her last words to Alex before...  _ This.  _ She kept a firm grasp on Alex's hand. Her heart hurt at the sight of Alex this way and she wanted so bad to believe this was some nightmare. But it wasn't. Jane had herd of people getting beaten to death and Alex's breath was very shallow and- ' _ No _ ' Jane scolded herself she will not allow herself to believe that will happen to Alex. Jane wouldn't allow it.  _ Fate will not  _ take either of them away from a life together early on, -Even if it was just as friends-  _ Not this time. _

 

Jane closed her eyes and squeezed Alex's hand again willing for her to be responsive. Alex was not going to die- Jane would not allow herself to think she would- but she did wonder  if Alex had felt similar to this all those times Jane - _ No John,  _ would be careless or reckless almost causing his life. Maybe the pain was greater then, but perhaps this was a fraction  of the pain Alex had felt when John died. God, that brought on tears to his-  _  her,  _ eyes. Jane had to shake her head for a moment, get those thoughts out of her head. she was no longer John Laurens, she may have been him and had his memories. But John had died back in 1782. This was Jane Larrson. And she was living  _ now _ . And Now she needed to be there for Alex. She squeezed Alex's hand once more and held her head in her lap protectively.

 

Jane doesn't remember when she had ended up in the back of Gilberts moms car with Alex laying supportively on Hers and Peggy's bodies with her head in Janes lap. With Gil in the front glancing back worriedly as Peggy gave them directions to the Whells household. Jane dose remember refusing to let Ms. Lafayette take Alex from her grasp. Jane had never let go of Alex's hand and she stared out the window with a blank expression. 

 

Peggy had worriedly passed it off as shock to the others, but to herself as something that had to do with  _ Hamilton _ and  _ Laurens _ . But they weren't them anymore, and she didn't go any farther into that thought process, seeing as Jane was extremely worried and hurt in her own way.

 

It had only taken 10 minutes to arrive at the Whells house. Peggy spotted Erin on the front porch with Angela and Eli next to him. They all looked equally worried, however Erin looked like a wreck and Angela was rubbing his back. Peggy was partially surprised the three didn't notice the car pull up. She watched as Mrs. Lafayette took Alex carefully off Jane's lap despite her protests.

 

"Sorry dear, we need to get her inside" the older women spoke softly to Jane. Jane followed immediately out of the car towards the house and the older kids on the step as Mrs. Lafayette brought Alex that direction. Peggy doesn't know what the women tell the others, but they all seem a little less agitated. Eventually after a brief discussion that Peggy spectated from the car, they let Mrs. Lafayette in Jane anxiously following behind.

 

''Aren't you going to follow them mon Amie?" She heard Gillian finally speak after the incident. 

 

Peggy swallowed the worriedness in her throat "oh, uh no, I don't necessarily do good in.. Situations like those. " She said awkwardly shifting her hands around. 

 

" Mmmhm, but perhaps waiting in the car isn't the Best thing to do. Non?"  Gillian replied in a kinda sigh. 

 

"Well your not going"

 

"Well, because I've only known aLex for today, oui? And you and ton Amie Jane have known her longer, I would feel as a, how do you say it? Intruder on your friendship if I go in"

 

Peggy kinda rolled her eyes bug she understood. "Yeah.. Your kinda right" 

 

"Mon Amie, I am Always right"

 

Peggy cracked a small smile "yeah and im always sane" 

  
  


Jane felt ready to collapse from

All this worry and stress. But she refused to do so until she knew Alex was okay. Mrs. Lafayette(who had insisted that they all call her Tatiana). had stayed with the kids until Martha and George had arrived home. They had a brief discussion with the other adult before Martha asked if she could help her in the kitchen with Alex's bruises. George had retreated to his office with a  solemn look. Jane stopped observing after that because she felt the hand around hers tighten and immediately turned her full attention towards the injured girl, willing for her to be more responsive as she squeezed her hand.

 

Probably the responsible thing to do was take Alex to the hospital, but Jane figured Martha, being a licensed nurse, could handle Alex's health on her own(however it was silently agreed if she got worse they were taking her in to the hospital). Jane was the only one in Alex's room at the moment. Erin, Angela, Eli, and Peggy were all ushered to go get some rest. Tatiana had gratefully drove the Schultz siblings home. Jane Had told her mom about Alex's indecent, and had immediately gave Jane the permission to stay as long as needed and give her updates. Jane was pretty sure her hand was either permanently fused with Alex's or it was just extremely numb. Most likely the latter seeing as it had been 4 hours since she started holding her best friends hand.(janes face was also dried with tears, even if she denied it) and was worse for wear even though Alex had been physically attacked. It wasn't too long later when she heard the door creak open and it ended up being Erin.

 

"Burr i'm fine" Jane immediately told The older boy. She didn't want anyone to tell her Alex would be fine, she wanted to be there to see it herself.

 

"Ah back to the old greetings are we Laurens?" Jane swore she heard Erin chuckle ad he sat in the seat Martha brought in a few hours ago. "No, I have no doubt your 'fine'-" Jane scoffed he was clearly making fun of her then. "Just in here to see my sister nothing else"

 

Jane exhaled "Sorry, I sometimes forget i'm  not the only person who cares, shocking the heartless Burr does."

 

"Ah well, as they say, love is blinding, isn't it Laurens?"

 

"Burr I won't hesitate to fucking slap you"

 

"And there is the Laurens we know" 

 

Jane playfully scoffed. "Never thought you'd be pleased for me to mock you," 

 

Erin chuckled "truly a first time for everything"

 

the two stayed in a comfortable silence for what seemed for quite a while. Erin had fallen asleep in his chair, Jane however didn't, she was focusing on Alex's face, it looked bad sure, but it was still

Her. Jane doesn't remember how long she was there(but she had started to fall asleep her head on Alex's bed) until she felt Alex stir and a weak voice, "Jane?".

 

Jane jerked up while a sigh of relief. "Alex! Oh my god your okay"

 

"I- what happened?" Alex's voice seemed week almost as if it would snap in half, Jane wanted to drop kick whoever did this. 

 

"Some asshat attacked you," Jane could feel tears were forming again. "I shouldn't have left you alone Alex" janes voice cracked as she spoke. 

 

Alex frowned, but then winced as if that brought her pain, then without saying anything else she weakly pulled Jane towards her, "up" Alex's weak voice told Jane, the freckled girl compiled, but not without protests. Alex then pulled her feebly forward as if for Jane to get in the bed with her.

 

"Alex, your bruises-" Jane started, slightly blushing, although they did this a lot. but quickly got shush by Alex.

 

"No. Come here" her voice clearly demanded although being frail. Jane grumbled and crawled into Alex's bed. Not a moment later Alex slowly tugged her "can you cuddle me please?" She softly asked. Jane went for a protest but was staring at Alex's pleading eyes and so she just gently pulled the hurt girl closer. Jane felt the smaller girl snuggle into her chest, which made her close her eyes. Both girls fell asleep moments later.

 

_ August 19th 2010; 5:00 pm _

 

"My point still stands, Thomas absolutely hates her" Peggy pointed out for a third time. The group of kids (minus Jane and Alex) were sitting in the Whells living room discussing the day's events. Peggy was leaning on a wall, Erin only a few feet away from her. Angela and Eli sat on the couch with Gillian. 

 

"I don't think he'd stoop as low as attacking her in the girls bathroom Peggy" Angela reprimand. "He actually has some decency, " 

 

Peggy scoffed "hard to believe"

 

"Are there any girls who would have a thing against her?" Gillian chimed in. 

 

Erin shook his head "no, I don't think so at least"

 

Peggy sighed "if only you all let me go on a hunt for blood"

 

"No!"

 

"Non!"

 

"Peggy we talked about this!"

 

"I don't hate anyone that much, yet,  to have you do that pegs"

 

"y'all suck" Peggy pouted as Erin and Eli shot her identical looks.

 

"You will absolutely not kill anyone" Eli firmly told her making Peggy groan. "Fine."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
  


"Martha did we make the right choice in sending Alex to public school?" George asked his wife as he sat down on their bed with his head in his hands as he questioned his decisions.

 

Martha sat down on the bed next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Of course dear, we can't have her secluded in the house until she's an adult-"   That earned her a look from her husband. "Besides its neither yours or her fault for what happened today. You wanted her to socialize and she wanted a public education. The real one at fault is the one who attacked her."

 

George sighed and rubbed his hands on his face."You're right Martha dear, it's just she seems to fragileand kind for someone to do that to her-" 

 

"We both know that's not entirely true George" Martha chuckled as she stood from the bed. "she is quite the handful, and you know she a not fragile at all"

 

"I know Martha I know, she is a tough one"

 

"I know you have trouble imagining someone would do that to her but-"

 

"The world is a harsh place I know"  

 

"George she'll be fine, in the meantime you need some rest, stress won't help you" Martha told him as she went to turn off the rooms light. 

 

"I know dear"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jazzy note; I FEEL BAD FOR NOT GIVING WASHINGDAD MORE SCREEN TIME, ENJOY THIS CUTSCENE
> 
> you make it sound like a TV show-FTFL
> 
> Fuck off you hoe-jazzy


	6. The Gays In a Bed(dont be dirty peggy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary by jazzy
> 
>  
> 
> Angst and gay and more gay and Peggy being a meme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and because im lazy this chapter and all the chapters after won't have specific dates unless I want  it too- jazzy

****  
  
  
  
  


A few days had passed since the bathroom attack. Alex wasn't allowed to leave bed, Jane didn't leave her side the entire time. Peggy and Gil would stop by with their school work and they would mess around busying themselves with that.(it was more just messing around)

 

"Fuck school"

 

Jane lightly gasped from her place next to the bed. "did Alexia Heartly just complain about school, im shocked"

 

Alex groaned. "Die" as she layed her head backwards on the pillow.

 

"Gladly, death sounds fun" Jane smiled twirling her pencil in her hand before setting down her schoolwork on a bedside table and hopping  on the bed so she was sitting on the side and looked back at Alex who seemed slightly bored.

 

"Take me with you" she groaned throwing her hands in the air causing Jane to fake gasp holding in a giggle.

 

"Who are you and what did you do to Alex" Alex just groaned at Janes comment. Jane lightly giggled and leaned backwards. She kept a hand suspended behind her so she wouldn't  fall on Alex . She positioned herself so she was looking up at Alex with a smile spread across her face and brought up her finger and booped Alex's nose, who then slapped her hand and eyes her menacingly. Jane laughed and smiled at Alex, then she took a hand and placed in on Alexs cheek. 

 

"Jane what are you doing?" Alex's voice seemed more agitated then usual and maybe a slight hint of embarrassment, or was it that she was flustered. Jane couldn't tell, but either way she took her hand off Alex's cheek and shrugged. 

 

"Your face is soft"

 

"Are you drunk?" Alex asked with a forced choked laugh. It sounded like a mix of concern and slight amusement.

  
  


Jane scoffed and flicked Alex's head which made the latter slightly whine "No im not drunk."

 

"It sure seems like it" Alex grumbled as Jane snickered taking Alexs own school work and putting it next to her own. "And what could ever lead you to that conclusion?" She said innocently as she sat up causing another one of Alex's whines of protests as she flicked her hand backward in answer. grabbing Alex's laptop, an apple MacBook 13.3, from her desk before bringing it to the bed and kicking Alex's side  with her foot to get her to scoot over. 

 

"Touchy feely Jane is a strange Jane" Alex told her as she moved over for the  _ slightly _ taller girl sticking her lounge out at her as she kicked her. Jane responded by sticking her tounge back at her and sitting next to her best friend. She propped the laptop between the both of them. 

 

" Im always 'touchy feely'"she laughed  with a shy smile, slightly elbowing Alex which made the smaller girl pout once more and shove Jane. Jane gasped "rude!". Alex giggled and Jane joined her as they set up their movie.  Of course she wasn't nessasarly lying, she usually was very violating(well  _ not _ _ violating,  _ she was just naturally a touchy kind of person) of her friends personal spaces(Alex included specificaly). In reality Alex wasn't really wrong either, Jane  _ had _ gotten more " _ touchy feely _ " in the past five  days. Well mostly to Alex anyway. Jane was scared, that maybe Alex wasn't  safe, and she wanted to not let go of her or be separated in fear of something worse happening. as Any person would who could have lost her best friend, and crush, in a second lifetime-  _ 'that sounded weirder than I wanted it to'.  _ Jane shook her head and put on a smile, as Alex layed her own head on Janes shoulder as their movie started. Jane felt like that gesture was more to comfort her, like she was the one needing it. Which it should be Alex needing comfort not Jane. Hopefully she could fool more than herself that she was okay. 

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Alex doesn't remember when she fell asleep just that she woke up  not where she fell asleep at. She remembered falling asleep on Janes shoulder, but she ended up waking up on her chest with Janes arms wrapped protectively around her waist and upper body like she was shielding her -a third time in the past 3 days since Alex observed janes new closeness, But its not Like she was complaing- and imediatly felt her cheeks heating up. She silently cursed every god of every religion for putting her in this predicament. Its not like Jane hasn't slept in the same bed with her before, - usually just back to back, with Peggy lying awkwardly on top of the both of them, or cuddling on the couch like friends totally do- she just hasn't been so touchy feely, actually that's a lie, Jane has always been a touchy sort of person, with her mom out a lot so she didn't nessasarly get a lot of physical contact at home. And if Alex was being honest she did enjoy it, but it was quite frankly not helping her crush. But as she did think about it, only last week, well eight days ago, she woke up to the aftermath of being beaten up in the girls bathroom with Jane blaming herself for leaving Alex alone. So- Alex could guess why. And again, she wasn't against it. She actually really enjoyed the kind of attention Jane was giving her, not like Someone greedy, just because she could tell everything Jane did was filled with love for Alex. But probably not in the way alex cared about Jane, but she was okay with that.  _ Wasn't she?  _

Alex closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her face, without disturbing Jane, -and minding the bruises and cuts on her own arm- and groaned inwardly. 'Fucking gay feelings', she thought as she went to pick up her phone from the beside table careful not to wake Jane. She opened up the messaging app.

 

_ Alex is gay™️ _

(6 members)

 

**Ginger &Gay** : can we change the title now

**PegMeDaddy** : its true Tho

**GilBaguette** : I mean, Peggy aint wrong 

**PegMeDaddy** : god damn it, Jane has ruined our French baguette with southern speak

**ArchAngle** : stop being dumb for like 5 minutes. Ahem 

**Ginger &Gay** : I feel like im going to get called out

**CinnamonSquare** : you absolutely are

**ArchAngle** : ALEXIA HEARTLY, YOU SHOULD BE RESTING GET OFF YOUR FUCKING PHONE

**Ginger &Gay** : FUCK YOU, I SLEPT THANK YOU

**CinnamonSquare** : If it was for more than 3 hours it is truly a miracle 

**GilBaguette** : I smell the gay

**PegMeDaddy** : has our soulless coffee consuming demon come to tell us about the gay development. 

**ArchAngle** : Honestly, that's the reason we are here

**CinnamonSquare** : she complains to us about her gay issues but won't actually talk to Jane about it

**ArchAngle** : but like if it is gay, Alex send me pictures and ill forgive you for not resting 

**Ginger &Gay** : Fuck you all

**CinnamonSquare** : isn't that Janes job

**GilBaguette** : PFFFFFF

**ArchAngle** : PEGGY YOU CORRUPTED ELI

**PegMeDaddy** : im okay with this 

**Ginger &Gay** : HATE YOU ALL

**BurrnIt:** Pay attention in school everyone 

  
  


Alex groaned inwardly once more before silently screaming at her friends. Alex put her phone down and decided going to her friends for a gay crisis was absolutely a bad idea. -although alex might've taken a picture of Jane cuddling her and sent it to Angela, but if she did only the two knew- Alex closed her eyes again for a few moments to see if she could get anymore sleep before she felt Jane move from under her as if she was waking. Quickly Alex pretend to be asleep for the next few minutes as it took Jane some time to wake up, untangle herself from Alex and carefully prod her side before Alex heard Jane get up to go to the bathroom, most likely to get bandages for her sides. Martha seemed to think she needed them. About 5 minutes later Jane wad back and shaking Alex 'awake' to reapply her bandages 

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

Peggy was mentally banging her head on a table. She was also physically banging her head on a table. She and Gillian  had stopped at Alexs house that morning before school, Gil blessing them with his glorious baking skills. They spent the morning laughing at nothing in particular. Both Peggy and Gil both noticed the Lovesick glances they both gave each other, now they were both sitting in their study hall. Peggy had gotten about 100 texts from both of them in the past 4 days since Alex's gay panic.(that they all found out was because Jane is clingy- or just touchy according to Alex-) And after their shit that morning Peggy was ready to lock the two in a closet until they

Made out or some shit. But Erin Being a mom told them 'they are 12! And don't interfere you need to let them do it themselves' which always made Angela, Peggu, and Gil groan. Peggy banged her head harder as she Reminisced about that morning, Gil gently touched her shoulder. "don't worry im upset with their shit too" Peggy groaned, it being slightly muffled by the table "those Fucking gay shits" was all she said for this rest of the class as she banged her head on the table.

 

It was only Lunch when he came to their table. And Jesus guckjmg Christ Peggu was about ready to Fucking kick his ass. It was only 11:55, she DID NOT want to deal with Thomas Jones before 3 pm. She actually didn't want to deal with  him at all. She still strongly believed he caused Alexs absence.

 

"Hm, where's your little band pf freaks Margret?" He asked smugly making Peggy groan.

 

"Go Fuck off Thomas its none of your business" she looked up at him menacingly as Gil slid into the seat next to her curiously eyeing Thomas. 

 

"Are they sick of your shit is that it? Honestly I wouldn't be surprised from Heartl-"

 

"Alex is actually not here for medical reasons"

 

"Gillian!" Peggy cried throwing up her hands, as Thomas's expression turned to one of surprise, and was that concern? Peggy shrugged it off and glared at Gilbert.

 

Thomas eventually laughed it off awkwardly and crossed his arms "so she's faking it then"

 

Peggy dryly laughed "stop playing dumb you ass hole" Peggy glared at Thomas.

 

"Playing dumb is Heartly's job, frankly its more like being dumb, and I have no idea what you mean" 

 

Peggy snapped at this part "you know exactly what I mean!" She stood up and grabbed Thomas by his shirt and pulled him down to her height. ("Jesus Christ! Larrson and now this") ignoring Gillians cry of protest 'PEGGY!'. 

"You caused Alex and Jane so much pain since that day and im about ready to beat your ass"

 

Thomas glared at Peggu "what the Fuck are you talking about!" Peggy didn't buy his obliviousness however and smacked him letting him go as he stood up straight and held his now red check "I Know you beat Alex up in the bathroom and im going to Fucking kill you for it" she said pointing a finger in his chest, glaring daggers at him. 

 

"You actually think I'd attack Heartly in the girls bathroom? Let alone at all?" He exclaimed surprised by Peggy's accusation.

 

"I wouldn't  be surprised seeing as how you are!" She shot back before slapping him again, turn in AMD stalk away before Thomas could reply. Gillian picked up his and Peggys stuff not soon after and ran after the shorter girl. They left the lunchroom with everyone staring at Thomas and the latter in shock.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

"Peggy you slapped Thomas?!" Angela exclamied with her hands up in the air in defeat, later as all the girls were gathered in Alexs room. Alex was laying on her bed(which is expected) sort of draped over janes lap looking very smug at hearing Peggys declaration. 

 

"Well I mean he deserved it" Alex snickered, which resulted in a smack on the head by Angela, who then got stared down menacingly by Jane. 

 

"Shes not wrong Angie, you just haven't observed what actually happens" Jane eventually replied moving her hand(that was residing in Alexs hair) down to Alexs mouth to prevent her from verbally, and possibly physically, fighting Angela for suggesting Thomas wasn't that bad. 

 

"And how many pf those were Alex's fault?" Angela asked looking skeptical 

 

"Actually maybe 2? She doesn't innate the fight usually, im surprised you thin-" Jane screeched and pulled her hand back from a now mischievously grinning Alex "Did you just lick my  Fucking hand?!!!" The taller of the two screamed as she wiped her hand on her sweats, Alex looking quite smug from her spot on janes lap. "yes" was the only thing she said before yelping as Jane pushed her off the latters lap in revenge. Alex whined before frowning and rearranging herself next to Jane. Peggy was cackling the whole time. 

 

"You two are what I aspire to be" Peggy eventually said after calming down. Angela sighed and eventually decided to get everyone back on topic. "Back to our topic, Peggy you can't just slap people!"

 

Peggy crossed her arms and glared at her sister "Why not?"

 

"I thought the topic was that Thomas is an actual pile of trash" Alex whispered into janes ear making her stifle a laugh as she playfully punch Alex in the arm. 

 

"Besides you know exactly why I slapped him, he doesn't deserve to get the satsifaction of getting away with this!" Peggu stated noe throwing her hand up in the air. Alex and Jane both shared a confused look having no idea what she meant.

 

"You don't know it was him Peggy!"

 

"Who else would Beat up Alex in the bathroom!!!" Peggy shouted. Jane made an 'o' shape with her mouth in understanding glancing over at Alex who was now staring at the wall with a look of concentration on her face before finally speaking up.

 

"No, it wasn't" her response seemed to draw everyones  attention, both Peggu and Angela snapping their heads towards the bedridden girl.

 

"What?" Jane finally voiced what they were all thinking.

 

"As I hate to admit it, I have to agree with Angela. It wasn't Thomas" Alex sighed with a shrug. Angela laughed in triumph while Peggy looked rather perplexed.

 

"What do you mean?? It HAD to be him, who else would-"

 

"Peggy" Jane warned glaring at the short girl

 

Alex however just shrugged again, "It wasn't Thomas, he doesn't have that girly of a voice" Peggy sighed in defeat. Jane just shortly laughed at Alex's ability to both make fun of and defend Thomas. 

 

"I still wont apologize" Peggy said running  out of the room with Angela running after her screaming "PEGGY!"

 

"Peggy is my spirt animal"

 

"Alex I swear to god i'd slap you if you even think about it" 

 

Alex grinned and looked over at Jane. "you love me too much to slap me." 

 

Jane just rolled her eyes, however she was smiling . "Debatable."

 

Alex gasped very fakely before putting a hand to her chest and wincing. Which caused a chain reaction making Jane imediatly grab Alex's hand and gently lay it down and forcing the girl to lay down herself, despite Alex's many whines of protest  "Okay Ms. I hurt myself every 5 minutes, your going to rest and NOT move for like twelve days" 

 

Alex rolled her own eyes. "It wasn't even that bad. I just moved my arm to fast" 

 

"’I just moved my arm too fast’” Jane repeated mockingly complete with air quotes “Alex I swear to god ill strap you down with some rope"

 

"Jesus Christ, that sounds like a torture method" Jane rolled her eyes again, before slapping Alex's hand back to rest at her side. 

 

"It will be if you don't lay the Fuck Down," Jane said before getting up and grabbing her phone from the bedside table. 

 

"If you leave I can do whatever I want" Alex grinned mad she watched Jane, which caused the girl to scoff. "Im going to call my mom Alex, ill be back in 5 minutes to smother you with my friendship" 

 

"Friendship smothering sounds painful, but is your mom okay with you being gone this long?"

 

Jane laughed shortly "of course, she would probably murder me if I didn't, she likes you better than me honestly, and your not even her kid" Jane said motioning with her phone.

 

"Your mom is my spirt animal"

 

Jane laughed as she walked to the door and had a hand on the handle" you said the same thing about Peggy"

 

"They both are"

 

Jane snorted and opened Alexs door. "Ill be back, don't accidentally kill yourself" she told her friend before slipping into the hallway. "No Promises!!" She herd Alex call as she shut the door. Jane pulled out her phone and dialed her mothers number. The phone didn't even ring once before Elaine Larrson answered her daughters call.

 

"Jacky, are you still at Alex's? Your not coming home yet are you?" Came her mothers panicked voice not even a few seconds later.(her mother only called her by her nick name for several occasions) Confused and quite concerned Jane answered. "Yeah, I just came to check in whats wro-"

 

"Jacky" her mother cut her off "you need to stay as long as your able to"

 

Jane furrowed her brow "what why?"

 

"Its your father"

 

**********

 

Only moments later after her mothers call, after wiping her face and returning with a semi forced smile she playfully kicked the side of Alex's bed. "Scoot over loser, its time for your daily dose of friendship smothering." Alex groaned but was smiling.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

Alex was moving a greenish liquid around in a bowl martha had just given her. It didnt smell particularly inviting either. She glanced up at her foster mother who was standing at the door looking down at alex with a smile that was both frightening amd pleasent at the same time, with her arms crossed naturally. Alex glanced back at the bowl again. "This smells like you boiled the grass in the lawn and are trying to poison me"

 

Martha slightly chuckled "Bold accusations my dear, but thankfully wrong. Its a chicken broth with wheatgrass"

 

Alex crooked her eyebrow "so you  _ are _ feeding me grass" 

 

"Wheatgrass has health benefits dear"

 

"So would i get the same health effects from eating our lawn" Alex inquired with quite the grin on her face. Martha looked sternly at the girl clearly not amused.

 

"Alex"

 

"Yes Mom?" Alex replied pretending to smell the soup and 'throw' up. 

 

"Eat your soup" 

 

Alex smelled the soup once again groaning. Which caused Martha to stare a little intensly at the girl "yes ma'am" the girl eventually groaned, making Martha quitr content. picking up her nearby spoon and sticking it in the "poison" Alex hesitantly tasted it and perfectly recoiled. The taste was horrible. After (forcefully) taking a few more sips of the soup Alex put the soup down, and glanced up at her foster mother. "Congratulations on poisoning your child" she groaned and flopped her head back.

 

"Alex, dear, you are simply over reacting, it is goingto help

During your healing process. Arms down your going to strain your bruises" Martha told the girl, and she slapped Alexs arm that was in the air reaching for god knows what, which gave the older women a groan from the girl. "Besides you need it, that and bedrest"

 

"Only for a few more days i hope?" Alex askef with a tone of hoping. She obviously didnt want to be cooped up. Jane had helped during school hours, but both Martha and Elaine Agreed Jane needed her education- as did Alex but they told her within time- and would go back to attending regularly, however she was pleased to help afterschool.

 

Martha sighed "Alex we have told you this many times, two weeks of bedrest will not help. Your ribs are still greatly bruised, as well as your arms and your eye has not gotten much better either and i know still strains you. Four more weeks at least-"

  
  


"Four weeks??!! I cant possibly survive that long without some interaction, And after school dosent count. I have to do something!!" Alex cried throwing her hands up, wincing, before getting them smacked down by Martha.

 

"Alex, i understand you are having trouble adjusting to this schedule but this is final. You will get rest" martha told  her sternly before exiting the room, leaving alex to groan and complain in peace. Once Martha had left Alex closed her eyes for a moment and slowly rubbed her temples before opening  her eyes And groaning

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffffftt I lied, it was just getting to long I guess so ima expAnd the other two-three weeks in this chapter, get cozy cuz chapters will start getting inconsistent during summer, in about two weeks exams are coming up then on june 11th i have got babysitting to do for that week, june 18th im goung to summer camp for like a week then june 25th im going to a pride rally with my trans brother at his school, first two weeks of july i migjt get a chapter to three out but then one july 16th were going on vacation until August 6thwhich we will have limited internet acsesss ciz yayyya camping  then ww got a wild island trip that weekend then school starts back up so yeah my summer is packed, but i will try to write chapters during the inconsistent weeks, ive got like 5000,00000 more pages to go of pure filled angst.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> eyyyy i finally got a tumblr. follow me here  
> https://iconstantlyexhaustmyself.tumblr.com/
> 
> ill start updating periodically on there about my fic soon enough and feel free to send asks


	7. WE GOT A TUMBLR

so my lovelys, we finally got a tumblr! well its actually my brothers Tumblr but hes writing this too so i consider it mine, like i do his AO3 . like i said last chapter next week is getting busy so we wont be able to post much on here. but we will be active for the most part on tumblr posting head cannons and our own take of the characters, sketches, dolls from a dollmaker website and drabbles and so on. yall can follow our tumblr here https://iconstantlyexhaustmyself.tumblr.com/post/174703167690/it-feels-more-like-a-memory-chapter-3

and we will see yall l8ter


	8. Chapter 8

Sup everyone it’s Jay my guys, so, it has been like 5 months I think since jazzy and I have actually updated the actual story, and oh my god, I didn’t think that we were gonna be THAT busy over the summer, also school started back up and that has been a problem because I’ve had like 5 school projects in the span of 6 weeks since it started. 

We were so close to actually having chapter 8 out about last week I think, we spent the entire summer working on it and it was about 13,800 words, it was a BIg chapter, but our file that we kept it on got corrupted and because we are very stupid we forgot to back it up and the entire chapter got deleted. Jazzy also broke a table after that fact. Sooooooooo we are trying to rewrite the entire thing and it probably won’t even be the same thing we first wrote because our memory sucks. Also we will be updating 2 of our other stories as well, hopefully once a month. But when are we ever consistent in updating? But I promise that either by the end of the month or on the 5th of October the next chapter willll be our. Until then bye my peps.


	9. I lied

Okay, I’m sorry, but school sucks, I promise that the next chapter will be out by the end of October. Hopefully


End file.
